Side Effects Of You
by lovelyash02
Summary: Story begins 3 months after the conclusion of Slow To The Fire. Sabrina sets out on a journey to connect with her newly found family while preparing herself to start her own. Is she finally ready to be happy with the man she loves and more importantly, will everyone on the outside let them?
1. Chapter 1

"Mija, wake up" Lily lightly tapped Sabrina's shoulder to bring her out of her slumber.

Sabrina stirred for a while before finally opening her eyes to see her mother standing over her. She still couldn't believe she was really there. "What time is it?" She asked.

"It's a little after 10. I wanted to let you sleep in. You and the baby need as much rest as you can get. Not that this thing can be all that comfortable I really wish you would let me sleep out here."

"No, its fine" Sabrina replied sitting upright on the pull out sofa bed. "I'm used to it. Don't ask." She smiled thinking back to her living arrangements during the whole Britt debacle.

"Well honestly I thought you would have moved back in with Patrick by now" Lily said trying to be coy "I hope you're not delaying that for me. Cuz I can tell you now, you don't have to. Felix and I will be great roomies. Even though he's never really here."

Sabrina chuckled lightly to herself. So much had changed in the 3 months since their adventures in Colombia. After barely making it out with their lives, they came home to more uncertainty then when they left. For starters Patrick was still very much a married man. He approached Robin with divorce and to Sabrina's surprise, she agreed to it. She said it was time they all move on and do what was best for their families. Robin's and Sabrina's to be. That didn't mean Robin had to like it though. And it damn sure didn't mean she had to stick around to see it. After finally crafting a protocol to maintain her HIV, Robin decided to take it and herself back to the same African clinic she volunteered at before during the Lisa Niles chapter of her and Patrick's life. She still checked in everyday on Emma and the progress of the divorce which was still a few months from being final. In that time Sabrina decided to focus on the new additions to her life, the one sitting next to her and the one growing inside of her. She decided to stay at the apartment and invited Lily to stay there too so that they could bond. She was surprised at how effortless it was going. It felt as though Lily was always a part of her life. She was loving and nurturing from the moment Juan introduced them in Colombia. Sabrina needed that more than she ever realized. Especially now that she was to be a mother herself. Sabrina's nervousness with becoming a mother was growing with each passing day as was her baby bump. She was now a little shy of 6 months along and really had only just started showing, which garnered a few stares and whispers at the hospital. The stares and whispers that she had already been expecting, and they didn't bother her as much as she thought they would. Patrick on the other hand was none too pleased about it. Nor was he pleased that Sabrina decided not to move back in with him and Emma until the divorce was final. Something about it just felt wrong to Sabrina. He didn't like it at all but he understood it and didn't push the issue which Sabrina appreciated.

"That'll happen in time" Sabrina smiled. "Enough of that though. I've got to get to work."

"Aww, already? I was hoping to get in some mother daughter time." Lily pouted. Ever since Sabrina had come back into her life, she didn't want her out of her sight for a second.

"We have all the time in the world for that, I promise." Sabrina winked as she walked back to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

"Nurse Dubois, may I have a word with you in private?" A stern voice called from behind Felix as he was filing charts.

Felix smirked to himself and turned around to see Lucas trying to maintain his serious face "Dr. Jones, is something wrong?"

"Yes. I um… I need you to correct an error you made… privately."

"Oh, well by all means, lead the way doctor" Felix said following Lucas' lead.

"Don't even think about it Nurse Dubois." Epiphany said walking past them not missing a beat "Get back to work."

"How the hell does she do that?" Felix asked annoyed.

"It's like she's got ESP or something." Lucas laughed as his pager went off. "Ah... guess it's for the best anyway. I'll see you later?"

"You better" Felix winked as Lucas left.

"Hey, am I late?" Sabrina asked as she stepped off the elevator.

"Girl, please. You're never late. How's my baby?" He smiled.

"Your baby?"

"I'm the Godfather right? That baby is just as much mine as it is yours and Patrick's. Keep that in mind when you're naming the little bambino too by the way."

Sabrina laughed "We have to find out the sex first, Felix."

"And we will. First thing tomorrow morning. Wait, I got something for you." Felix said reaching under the desk and pulling out a book.

"What is that?" Sabrina asked.

"It's called 'Baby Names From Across The Border.' You said you wanted to throw some Spanish in there, so I thought…"

"You have got to be kidding me." Sabrina laughed.

"I'm serious! Let's start with the A's" Felix said flipping through the pages. "Oh Alberto. Alllberrrto." He said faking a Spanish accent "That's kinda cute right?"

"Felix, no."

"Ok, what about Arabela… Arabellllla. That's hot! I like that one."

"You're insane, you know that?"

"Hey, what's going on?" Patrick said walking up behind Sabrina placing a kiss on her head.

"Hey you. Nothing. Just Felix being, well, Felix."

"Benicio… Beniccciiio. That's sounds like an Oscar right there" Felix said still engulfed in the baby book.

"Is he ok? Why is he talking like that?"

"I mentioned that I wanted to maybe incorporate a Spanish name for the baby and he's running with it as usual."

"See, I'm liking the girl names way better than the boys. Can't wait until tomorrow so we know for sure." Felix said still flipping through the book.

"What's tomorrow?" Patrick asked confused.

"We're finding out the sex of our baby." Felix answered

"You're baby?"

"Ugh, Sabrina explain this to him, please. I'll keep looking for names" Felix continued looking through the baby book as he walked down the hall.

"You're finding out the sex of our baby and you didn't tell me?" Patrick said clearly hurt.

"No! Well yes but no it wasn't like that Patrick. I was going to tell you today. I just found out last night that tomorrow is the only day my OB can do the ultrasound before going on vacation for a few weeks. I couldn't wait that long. And when I looked on the surgical board I saw that my appointment overlaps with your rotation tomorrow so Felix just kind of invited himself."

"I'll have someone cover it"

"Patrick…"

"No Sabrina. We do this together." He snapped. "I'm sorry, it just…" Patrick stopped to take a breath and calm his nerves "It just feel s like since you've been pregnant, I haven't had any real place as far as decisions go."

Sabrina lowered her head realizing what Patrick was really talking about "This is about the abortion isn't it?" She whispered.

Patrick looked away. He didn't want to dwell on the past, but she was right. The idea of Sabrina making such a major decision without consulting him still didn't sit well with him. Add that on top of the fact she still wasn't living at home with him and Emma. He felt as though he was missing all of the milestones couples expecting a baby should be reaching together. Patrick was there a few times to hold her hair back during morning sickness, but it was Lily who was there the first time the baby kicked and now Felix was going to be there when they learned the sex and pick out a name? None of it felt fair. "I just want to be counted." He said.

Sabrina took Patrick face in her hands "You are counted, I promise. I'm sorry if I've made you feel like you're not. That was never my intention. This is just all so new to me."

"I know, I just… I want you home. You and…" Patrick placed his hand on Sabrina's stomach to feel his child moving inside. "Our little miracle."

"And we will be, soon. Any word on the divorce?"

"Alexis said another 4-6 weeks or so. A lot of legal wrangling with Robin having been declared dead or something. Apparently the statute of limitations is different for us than it is for Sonny and Lily."

"Yeah Lily told me that because she was presumed dead for almost 30 years, technically their marriage was too."

"Olivia must be happy about that"

"I don't know. I don't even want to know. The love lives of my… parents is strange enough to say let alone try to figure out" Sabrina laughed.

"Come home" Patrick whispered wrapping his arms around her waist.

"We will figure all of this out in time. Let's just get through tomorrow. I can't wait. The suspense has been killing me" She smiled.

"Yeah I'm excited too." Patrick returned.

"Diego. Diiieeegooooo" Felix said walking by them still faking a Spanish accent. "Definitely highlighting that one!"

"Oh goodness. Come on, Felix. Put that down and let's get to work. I'll see you later?" She said turning to Patrick.

"Yeah" Patrick smiled lightly as he watched Sabrina and Felix disappear around the corner wondering if they were really still on the same page. Ever since they had gotten back from Colombia, Sabrina had been in a thousand different places emotionally. He attributed it to the pregnancy hormones and hoped that was all it was. After having so many people on the outside trying to undermine their relationship, Patrick was hoping the next obstacle didn't come from Sabrina herself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is it just you, Nurse Santiago?" Dr. Chew asked as she entered the exam room.

"Umm… yeah I guess so. Patrick must not have been able to free his schedule." Sabrina replied with disappointment in her voice.

"That's ok. We'll be sure to take plenty of pictures for him." Dr. Chew smiled preparing to apply gel to Sabrina's abdomen. "No need to tell you this is going to be cold, right?"

"Yeah I know" Sabrina chuckled

"Wait!" Patrick said barging in the room out of breath "I'm… I'm here."

"Nice of you to join us, Dr. Drake" Dr. Chew smiled.

"I'm sorry, I got a little delayed. Did I miss anything?" He asked sitting in a chair next to Sabrina and taking her hand.

Sabrina smiled and shook her head know "I'm just glad you're here."

"I told you I would be. We do this together." He said bringing her hand to his lips.

"Alright let's see how the little one is looking" Dr. Chew began moving the wand over Sabrina's stomach. "There's the heartbeat."

Sabrina looked at the screen with tears in her eyes "It's strong, right?"

"Oh most definitely. Everything looks great. Lungs are developing well. Let's see if we can get another view."

"That's our baby" Sabrina said turning to Patrick who had tears running down his cheek as well.

"Yeah it is." He whispered.

"So I'm assuming you still want to know the sex right?" Dr. Chew joked.

"Yes, please. I can't stand the suspense" Patrick smiled.

"Will you be disappointed if it's another girl?" Sabrina asked.

"Are you kidding me? A little girl that looks just like you? Yes, I would be severely outnumbered, but I would be just as much in love with her as I am with her mother."

"I love you too." Sabrina whispered.

"Ahh there's the money shot I was looking for" Dr. Chew said examining the image on the screen.

"Well?" Patrick said getting a bit antsy.

"Say hello to your son" Dr. Chew smiled.

"It's… It's a boy?" Patrick asked getting choked up.

"It's a boy. Congratulations, you two. I'm going to go print out these pictures and give you guys a moment." She said as she left the room

"We're having a son…" Sabrina smiled to herself taking it all in. She was going to be responsible for another human life. The life of her son. She hadn't let that sink in until that very moment.

"Can you believe it?!" Patrick exclaimed jumping up from his seat. "I'm going to be a father to a little boy. I just… You have no idea how happy I am right now."

"Um... I don't?" Sabrina laughed sitting upright from the exam table.

"Oh god, of course you do. I'm sorry, I'm just excited. What you're giving me, Sabrina… I don't even know how to put it into words. After everything with Britt…"

Sabrina flinched at the sound of the name. Not because of her ordeal with her and her lunatic of a mother, but because in the back of her mind Sabrina still felt like she was the "Britch" in her current situation with Patrick.

"… And thinking I was having a son only to have that ripped away from me, it hurt more than I probably let on at the time. But it's real this time. We're having a little boy, you and I."

Sabrina smiled and reached out for Patrick's hand "Yeah we are. Hopefully he'll have his father's dimples. Then I'll be the one who's outnumbered."

"Thank you" Patrick said wrapping his arms around her "I promise, I'm going to be the best father I know how to be to our little guy. I'm going to love him and protect him with everything I have in me. Both of you."

"I know. You were right, by the way."

"About?"

"It's time that I come home. That WE come home. And for good this time."

Patrick smiled and pushed Sabrina's hair behind her ear. "In the words of Felix, I'm always right."

"Oh whatever" Sabrina laughed.

"I can't wait to have my family back under one roof. I love you."

"I love you too" Sabrina said finally able to exhale away all of her doubts.

* * *

"Hey there, handsome."

Sonny turned around from his seat at the counter of Kelly's to see Lily standing behind him. Still not a figment of his imagination and still as beautiful as ever. Sonny had spent the better part of the last 3 months since he found her wrestling with his feelings. On one hand, he loved Olivia. Their relationship had its ups and downs, but it was solid. Comfortable, even. On the other hand, Lily was his first wife. The first person he ever exchanged vowels with regardless of the circumstances at the time. He was drawn to her. He thought maybe it was due to the guilt he always felt for not loving her the way she deserved while they were married but the other part of him knew it had just as much to do with the fact that the sight her face took his breath away.

"Lily. Sabrina must have called you too."

"Yeah she did. Said her and Patrick have some news about the baby. Our grandchild. Can you believe that?" She smiled

"Yeah, it's incredible." Sonny smiled.

"Never thought I would live to see the day" Lily said lowering her head.

"Hey" Sonny hoped off the bar stool and took Lily's head into his hands. "I know you don't like talking about it, but you know that's over right? That son of a bitch Mendoza will never hurt you again. I made sure of that."

"I know. My therapy sessions with Kevin Collins helps, it's just… Sometimes I still feel like he could be around corner you know. Watching me. Waiting for me. It's just going to take me some time, that's all."

"And you'll spend that time loving and spoiling our grandchild, I'm sure."

"But of course" Lily smiled taking Sonny's hand.

"Oh good, you're both here." Sabrina said walking into Kelly's.

"Yep. So what's this big news" Sonny asked.

"Oh nothing too major, I just wanted to give u both a picture of your grandson, that's all" Sabrina joked while digging through her purse.

"I'm sorry, what?!" Lily said beaming from ear to ear. "Un nieto?"

"That's right. Here's one for you and for you." Sabrina smiled as she handed Sonny and Lily each a 3D sonogram photo.

"Would you look at that" Sonny grinned as he examined the picture.

"This is incredible!" Lily exclaimed wrapping her arms around Sabrina. She had gone from being a prisoner everywhere she went to being free to enjoy her life with her daughter and now her grandson. "Abuelos?! I can't wait! Isn't this wonderful, Sonny?" Lily said pulling him into a hug next.

"Yeah" Sonny said taken aback by Lily's gesture. "It's wonderful."

"I'm sorry" Lily said pulling away from Sonny "I guess you're already used to this, huh?"

"Hey, you can never get use to adding to your family, right? I really am happy for you and Patrick. I know we haven't already gotten along, but after everything that happened, I see him in a new light."

"Thanks. I appreciate that, Sonny." Sabrina smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Looks like everything is finally going to slow down and be normal for our family" Sonny smiled not realizing how false he words would soon turn out to be.


	3. Chapter 3

"Emma! Let's go little one. You're going to miss the bus." Sabrina called down the hall as she gathered Emma's backpack and lunch. She had been back living with Patrick again for a couple months and was loving the everyday joys of family life. Especially being in the last trimester of her pregnancy. Patrick was doting on her like she had never seen before. Every shudder Sabrina had, Patrick ran to get a blanket. Every craving she had Patrick was in the car to go get it. Sabrina hadn't seen him this excited about anything before. She finally felt they were getting back on track.

"Sabrina, can you sign this?" Emma asked running into the living room.

"What is it?"

"It's a permission slip. We're going to the museum today."

"Mija, why didn't you show this to us yesterday?"

"I forgot" Emma smiled.

"I bet" Sabrina chuckled as she signed the permission slip "Ok let's get a move on. Your bus is outside."

"Ok. Bye baby brother. Love you." Emma said kissing Sabrina's belly before running out the door.

Sabrina closed the door and collapsed on the couch out of exhaustion. "How on earth am I going to handle two kids?" she laughed to herself. She closed her eyes for a moment and envisioned what her and Patrick's life would be like once their son was there. She was actually looking forward to the sleepless nights, the crying and even the dirty diapers.

Sabrina's day dreams turned into actually dreams as she nodded off on the couch. Twenty minutes into her slumber she was awaken by the doorbell. She shook off her grogginess, walked to the door and was taken aback at the person on the other side. "Robin… Hi."

"Hi Sabrina. Sorry to bother you, I was looking for Patrick. I tried the hospital but he wasn't there." Robin said.

"Yeah, he's actually at a conference across town."

"Oh" Robin stood at the door awkwardly trying not to stare at her Sabrina's very pregnant belly. Coming to terms with the end of her marriage was a tough one from another continent. Now it was staring her directly in the face.

"Come on in" Sabrina said moving to the side "Was there something I could help you with?"

"No, I just… I just wanted to drop off my copy of the finalized divorce papers." Robin said avoiding Sabrina's eyes.

"Oh… Well He's supposed to be back before noon if you wanted to wait."

"I don't really think that's a good idea. I can just leave them with you."

"Ok, that's fine, I'll be sure…" Sabrina was stopped mid sentence by sharp pains in her abdomen. "Oh!"

"Are you ok?" Robin asked concerned.

"Um… yeah. Braxton Hicks I think. I'm not even due for another 4 weeks." She replied clutching her stomach.

"Are you sure? Maybe I should call someone."

"No, that's not necessary. It's passing" Sabrina said as she regained her bearings.

"Been there" Robin chuckled. "The last few weeks can be…"

"OH!" Sabrina cried out as she was hit with another wave of pain that almost made her buckle over.

"Ok let's go!" Robin said grabbing Sabrina's arm. "Braxton hicks or not, I'm taking you to the hospital." Sabrina leaned on Robin as she slowly guided her to door. Before reaching the car Sabrina's water broke

* * *

"Nice of you to join us, Nurse Dubois" Epiphany said without looking up from her files.

"Damn, can't get anything past you, huh?" Felix laughed.

"You know what would be funny, Nurse Dubois? If you were on time for your shift more often than not. That would be comical even."

"It's not my fault. My car…" Before Felix could come up with a last minute excuse, He saw Robin and Sabrina coming off the elevator. "What the hell is going on?"

"What does it look like, Felix. I'm in labor." Sabrina snapped.

"What? No, you're not due for weeks."

"Don't you think I know that?!" Sabrina screamed through the pain

"Alright let's get you in delivery" Epiphany said grabbing a wheelchair.

"Wait! Patrick. Someone has to call Patrick!"

"I'll see if I can track him down" Felix offered.

"No! Felix please don't leave me. I'm scared." Sabrina cried.

"Felix, take Sabrina up to Labor & Delivery. I'll call Drake Jr." Epiphany said walking back to the phone at nurses' station.

"You ready for this?" Felix smiled.

"No. Not really" she laughed. "Robin… thank you."

"No problem." Robin replied as Felix wheeled Sabrina onto the elevator.

* * *

After an hour of contractions, Patrick still hadn't shown up to the hospital. Epiphany assured Sabrina that she left word at the convention center but was told the conference had already let out. "Did you try his cell?" Felix asked.

"Of course I did. It went straight to voicemail."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sabrina said frustrated and exhausted "He should be here."

"Doesn't he have one of those papa pagers or something?"

"He's a doctor, Felix! Of course he has a pager! Alguien le encuentra ahora!" Sabrina screamed through another contraction.

"Girl, what? I no speaka a bit of that. You're supposed to be breathing."

"Dammit, Felix, you breathe!"

"Ok Nurse Santiago" Epiphany chuckled "I think it may be time for your epidural."

"Where the hell is Patrick?!" Sabrina yelled.

"I'm here!" Patrick said running into the room and damn near knocking Felix over. "I'm so sorry. My phone died and when I got home…"

"I don't really care. You're here now." Sabrina smiled.

"Thank goodness." Felix sighed "It's your turn to deal with her verbal abuse. I'll be outside."

"So, was there anything left we wanted to do before we have this baby?" Patrick joked.

"Well I wanted to go to Paris."

"Me too but I think it's too late to book a flight."

Sabrina laughed "I'll settle for some French toast."

"I love you. I love you so much." Patrick said kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, you better considering this pain is all your fault."

2 hours, an epidural and 10 pushes later, baby boy Drake finally made his appearance, slightly underweight but the picture of health.

"He's beautiful isn't he?" Sabrina said staring down at the bundle of joy in her arms.

"Yeah he is. He kind of looks like the Puerto Rican version of me" Patrick laughed.

"You know we still have to give him a name."

"Yeah I know. Anything but Felix." Patrick joked.

"Oh no. Not Felix" Sabrina laughed. "What about Patrick Junior?"

"No no. I think he should have his own identity."

"So... Sonny is out of the question?" Sabrina smiled.

"Funny. Real funny."

"I guess I shouldn't have dismissed that book of baby names Felix tried to give me."

"Isn't there a name you've thought of? Like, what did you want to name your kids when you were a kid yourself?"

"Well…." Sabrina said searching her mind.

"I knew it. What is it?"

"I always wanted to name my son Elijah."

Patrick looked at their son and smiled. Elijah Santiago Drake. I love it.

Sabrina looked back down at her son with tears in her eyes. "Welcome to the world Eli."


	4. Chapter 4

"Felix!" Emma screamed running towards him at the nurses' station.

"Em's! Here there little muffin" He said scooping her in his arms. "Let me guess, you're coming from visiting your new little brother."

"Yep. He's so tiny! I got to hold him." She said excitedly.

"I'm sure he liked that. I have a feeling you're his favorite big sister in the whole wide world."

"I'm his only big sister, silly."

"Ah, semantics" Felix laughed.

"Ok we should be going now." Robin said walking up behind them.

"I have to go to school" Emma pouted.

"Well, you'll be able to brag to all your friends about your new little brother, right?" Felix said as he watched Robin look around the hospital aimlessly. "Dr. Scorpio-Drake, you ok?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. Let's go Emma." She said abruptly.

Felix set Emma back on the ground and watched as Robin took her hand and hurried to the elevator without bothering to say goodbye.

"Alrighty then" Felix said to himself.

* * *

"Knock knock. Can I come in?" Felix asked from the doorway of Sabrina's hospital room.

"Of course, come on in." She replied holding Eli.

"I just can't get over this little guy. Look at that face! He's just perfect."

"Yeah we think so too." She smiled

"Where's Patrick?"

"He just went to go install the car seat. He'll be right back."

"Finally going home, huh?"

"Yes and we can't wait. Not that I don't appreciate the accommodations. Just ready to start this next chapter in our lives. You want to hold him?" Sabrina offered.

"Absolutely not. Babies that small scare me." Felix said shaking his head

"Oh come on, Felix. It isn't like you're going to drop him. If Emma can do it so can you. You have to hold you Godson."

Felix smiled and walked closer to Sabrina's bed. "I know I just kind of inserted myself into that position. I wouldn't take it personally if you chose one of your brothers, you know?"

"Yes, I know. But you're my best friend. There is no one else I would trust more with my son outside of Patrick."

Felix sat down on the edge of the bed as Sabrina carefully placed Eli in his arms. "Hey there little guy. I'm your fabulous Godfather, but you can just call me Uncle Fe. Gosh, he's so beautiful."

"Yeah he definitely has his father's looks" Sabrina smiled.

"Actually he's all Momma if you ask me" Felix winked. "So I saw Emma hopping out of here earlier. She must be over the moon."

"Yeah she is. She's already promised to be the best big sister in the world. She wanted to stay with us when we take Eli home, but she had school. Robin came and got her."

"Yeah I saw them. Speaking of, I wanted to ask you about that. Robin's been gone for months now. How did she end up being the one who brought you to the hospital the other day?"

"She stopped by the house that morning with the divorce papers."

"So, it's official?"

"Yeah it is." Sabrina smiled. Patrick was finally a free man. Free to live his life with her and their son. She had an idea of how he would feel when the day finally came but now that it was there, she truly couldn't contain her happiness.

"I'm so happy for you guys. Any idea how long she's in town for?"

"Patrick said for a while. She wanted to spend more time with Emma. It'll probably be a good thing now that we'll have a screaming baby to tend to."

"Hmm…" Felix mumbled adjusting Eli's pacifier.

"What?" Sabrina asked.

"Nothing, I just… When I saw her earlier, she seemed a little… off."

"Off? What do you mean?"

"I don't know exactly. Her eyes weren't focusing or something. She just seemed really… scattered. Jumpy, even. I'm sure it was nothing."

"Hey" Patrick said walking into the hospital room "Took a few tries but I got that thing in there and strapped down like Ft Knox."

Sabrina smiled while still pondering Felix's comment. "We'll that's good, because I think someone is ready to go home."

"Yeah and I'm sure Sonny an Lily are at the house bouncing off the walls waiting for us."

Felix stood up and handed Eli to Patrick "Here ya go, daddy. You be sure to be careful with my Godson, ya here?"

"Will do" Patrick smiled looking down at his son.

"Alright, in the chair Missy." Felix motioned to Sabrina who took a seat in the wheel chair. "Let's get the happy family home, shall we?"

* * *

"There you are" Anna said as Robin walked into the Kelly's 20 minutes late for their lunch date.

"Sorry, I got held up. Hope I'm not keeping you from anything." Robin said sitting at the table.

"No, the Port Charles crime scene is surprisingly quiet lately if you can believe that" She laughed.

Robin looked around the diner blankly completely ignoring her mother's joke.

"Not funny?" Anna said.

"Huh?" Robin said snapping out of her daze.

"Robin, what's going on with you? Are you ok?" Anna asked

"Yes I'm ok. Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Well I don't know about everyone, but I've noticed you've been a little differently lately."

"Really? How so?" Robin said fumbling with the menu.

"Ever since you've been back… I don't know you. You just haven't been yourself" Anna said placing her hand on Robin's "I know it can't be easy to see Patrick and Sabrina with their new…"

"Can we change the subject please?!" Robin snapped.

Anna sat back in her chair and studied Robin for a few seconds. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Like what?"

"Robin, I'm your mother. I can tell when something is wrong. Talk to me."

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Robin…"

"You know what, I'm going to go to the ladies room. When I come back, I'll expect this conversation to over." Robin shot up from her seat so quickly her purse flew off her lap and the continents spilled onto the floor.

"Here let me help you" Anna said reaching under the table.

"No I got it!"

Anna stopped as she lifted up a half empty pill bottle. She studied the label before Robin snatched it out of her hand. "Robin what is that?"

"It's nothing." She huffed.

"Robin…"

"Mom, please."

"Why are u taking antidepressants?" Anna asked.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Robin sighed

"Robin, you may be the doctor, but I know what Trazodone is. What I don't know is why your on it."

Robin looked up to try and keep tears from falling down her face. She finally sat back down in her chair and looked at Anna with a look in her eyes that sent chills down her spine.

"Robin, please. Your scaring me." Anna pleaded.

"It hurts, ok?" Robin finally confessed. "It just all hurts too much. All of it. Patrick, Emma, Sabrina, their new baby. It's just all too much to handle. These just make it a little easier to manage throughout the day."

"Oh Robin. Why didn't you tell me?" Anna asked again taking Robin's shaking hand into hers.

"What was I going to tell you, Mom? That every day things such as getting up out of the bed have become physically painful?"

Anna looked again at the bottle and noticed missing information on the label "You don't have a prescription for these do you?"

Robin shifted in her chair unable to look her mother in the eyes.

"Robin! You cannot take these kinds of meds without first a diagnosis and second, some kind of monitoring."

"Mom, it's fine. I am fully capable of monitoring medications."

"Are you even allowed to be on something like this with your HIV meds?"

"For the last time, I have everything under control! Can we please drop this?!" Robin said pulling her hand away fro Anna.

Anna stared at Robin trying to find any glimpse of her daughter looking back at her. She knew that Robin would have to mourn this loss in her own way but not like this. It was becoming all too reminiscent of how Patrick grieved his way to the bottom of a pill bottle. Anna refused to let her daughter go down the same road. "Ok, Robin" was all she said as she thought of her next move to save her daughter from herself.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Anna." Patrick said walking to the commissioners' office "I got here as soon as I could. Sounded urgent."

"It is." Anna replied motioning for him to come in "Close the door."

"Ok, what's up?" he asked sitting across from her.

"It's Robin"

"Is she ok?"

"No… I don't think she is." Anna replied looking at Robin's picture on her desk.

"What do you mean? What's going on?"

"I had lunch with her a few weeks ago and noticed something was wrong. She wasn't acting like herself."

"In what way?"

"She was just really jumpy. Tense even."

"That's interesting" Patrick said reflecting back to a conversation he had with Sabrina.

"You know something about this?"

"Not really. Sabrina mentioned to me the day we brought Eli home that Felix said she was acting strange to him."

"Well, it's a little more than that." She whispered.

"Anna, you're scaring me a little. Is it her HIV meds? Is the protocol failing?" Patrick pressed.

"Not to my knowledge. Patrick, Robin is on antidepressants."

"What? Why?"

"She said it helps with… everything that's been going on."

Patrick lowered his head realizing the 'everything' Anna was referring to was him and his new life. "I've been so caught up with Sabrina and Eli that I didn't even realize…"

"Hey, listen to me." Anna said taking his hand "This isn't your fault. You have that beautiful new baby who rightfully deserves all of your attention. Him and Sabrina. It's just harder on Robin than we thought. It's the real reason why she's home."

"Huh? I don't understand."

"I made a phone call to the clinic in Johannesburg where she was volunteering and they told me Robin didn't elect to leave. She was asked to."

"What?" Patrick asked confused.

"They said there were a few incidents of distraction, poor judgment and patient endangerment. They didn't want to get into specifics. They only wanted to say that they didn't deem her fit for their program."

"Wow… I just... I don't know what to say."

"She doesn't have a prescription for these pills, Patrick. And I think mixing them with her HIV meds is having an adverse affect on her."

"Did you tell her that?"

"Yeah, and you can imagine the reaction I got from her. She went from calm to irate in the blink of an eye. So I was hoping that…"

"Say no more. If anyone should talk to her about this, it's me. When she first got back, I told her everything about my addiction, but maybe I need to remind her of exactly how bad it got."

"Patrick, you know I wouldn't ask you this if I wasn't terrified for my daughter, but can we keep this between us. If this were to get out, I fear that her ability to practice medicine would be in jeopardy."

"I completely understand. I'll help any way I can. I owe her that much." Patrick said standing up from his seat and heading to the door.

"Thanks Patrick. I really appreciate this. And give that beautiful baby boy of yours a kiss for me."

"Oh, I will" Patrick smiled.

* * *

"Aww its ok, mi nieto" Lily said rocking a crying Eli in her arms. "You're momma will be back in a second with your bottle."

"He's got some lungs on him doesn't he" Sabrina said walking back into the living room.

"That he does." Lily chuckled handing Eli back to Sabrina.

"Ok ok little man. Here ya go." Sabrina sat on the couch and began feeding Eli much to his delight.

"Wow…" Lily whispered.

"What?"

"I just never thought I would see the day. That I would be watching my beautiful daughter with her beautiful son. I just…" Lily couldn't finish as she became choked up.

"Hey it's ok. I know it must be hard for you."

"For me? Mija… I gave you up as a baby. I still don't understand how you don't hate me."

"I could never hate you. Look at me. Look at him" Sabrina said looking down at Eli "I don't even know what hate is anymore. Not since this little miracle came along. I have entirely too much love around me. The past few weeks with him and Patrick have just been everything I could have ever wished for. It's given me clarity on everything around me. I understand why you did what you did and I don't fault you for it. And besides, I think I turned out ok."

"That's an understatement, my dear" Lily said brushing Sabrina hair out of her face.

Sabrina looked at mother smiled "Thank you for being here, by the way."

"Where else would I be?" Lily asked as the doorbell rang.

"I'm going to go change him put him down. Can you get that please?" Sabrina said walking towards the nursery.

"Sure" Lily walked over to the door and opened it to find Robin on the other side. "Robin… hi."

Robin looked at Lily curiously "Lily? Hi. Why are you here?"

"Just visiting my daughter and grandson. Was there something you needed?" Lily asked.

Robin ignored her question and walked past her and into the living. She began looking around the house at all of the baby stuff and started pacing the floor.

"Robin…"

"I'm here to see my daughter" Robin said abruptly.

"Emma? She's not here" Lily said.

"What do you mean? Where is she?" Robin asked raising her voice.

"I... I don't…"

"What's going on out here?" Sabrina asked walking back into the living room.

"Where's Emma? It's my day with her. Why isn't she here?" Robin said with panic in her voice.

"Ok Robin, please lower your voice. I just put my son down for a nap." Sabrina said in a calm tone.

"It's my day, Sabrina!"

"I am aware of that. I am also aware that Patrick called you and told you that Emma's dance class was running late today and that you were to pick her up at the studio."

Robin searched her mind for a few minutes before it came back to here. "I… I must have forgotten" She sighed.

"It's ok" Sabrina said reaching for her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Robin snapped.

"I'm just calling Patrick. If you're here, that mean Emma is still waiting for someone to pick her up. I'll have him get her and meet you at Anna's."

"Umm… yeah. You do that." Robin said rushing out the door.

Lily looked at Sabrina and then back towards the door "What the hell was that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

* * *

"Hi Mommy!" Emma said as Robin walked into Anna's suite.

"Hey there, sweetie. I'm so sorry I was a little late today." She said wrapping her arms around Emma. "I really am, Patrick"

"It's ok. Hey Emma, can you do me a favor. Grandma Anna said she left something special for you back in her room. Why don't you go see what it is so Mommy and I can talk?"

"Ok, Daddy" Emma said leaving the room.

"Patrick, before you start, I really did forget."

"Oh, I believe you. Even though I called you not even a couple hours earlier, I believe you forgot."

"I just had a lot of things on my mind is all."

"Yeah I know. I talked to Anna. Sit down for a second."

Robin looked a Patrick and began nervously fumbling with her hands "Figures. Patrick, I'm not really in the mood for a lecture."

"That's too bad, because we have to get something very clear once and for all…"

"Patrick…"

"I am here for you. I know it may seem like I abandoned you and I'm sorry about that. Although our marriage didn't work, I will always be your friend. We will always be connected because of Emma and I will always care about your well being."

Robin sat on the couch next to Patrick and placed her head in her hands to catch her tears "Patrick, I really am trying to be ok with all of this. I am. It's just hard."

"I know it is. But this isn't the way to deal with is. Trust me. I've been there. Your salvation is not at the bottom of that pill bottle. I can promise you that. I'm not going to rehash everything I went through. All I am going to tell you and that when you feel like everything is falling away, hold on to your daughter. That's what worked for me. Emma needs you, Robin. She always will. And you need her now more than ever."

"This is different, Patrick. I don't have an addiction. I just… I don't know. I just keep waiting for it to get better. For the clouds to clear and they just aren't. Every single day I wake up, I say that this day is going to be better than the last and it never is."

"Robin, this isn't the way to go about it. Whatever we need to do to help you through this, we will. Me, Anna, Duke, Mac, Maxie. We will do whatever it takes. I promise." He said placing his hand on hers. "I know this is something you can overcome. If not for me or for yourself, than for our daughter."

Robin nodded her head in agreement as her tears fell in top her lap "You're right. This is no way to live. I have to find the strength to be the woman that my daughter will admire."

Patrick smiled, placed a kiss on Robin's temple and stood up from the couch. "That's more like it. I have to get going but if there is anything you need, anything. Call me. I know it's going to take some time for us to get to the blended family stage, but we will."

"Thank you Patrick, I appreciate it." She said as she watched him walk to the door.

"Anytime" He said before closing the door behind him.

Robin sat staring at the door for several minutes going over everything he had just said. He was right. The pills weren't numbing her pain. They were just delaying it.

"Did daddy leave already?" Emma asked walking back into the living room.

"Yeah he did sweetie."

"I wanted to call Eli and say goodnight." She pouted.

"I don't think Eli can talk on the phone just yet" She chuckled.

"Sabrina said babies can recognize the voices of the people around him. He'll miss me if I don't say goodnight."

"Did she now?" Robin said rolling her eyes. She took out her cell phone, dialed Sabrina's number and handed the phone to Emma before it rang.

"Hi Sabrina! Is Eli still up?"

As Emma talked on the phone Robin walked over to her purse on a chair across the room

"Can I say goodnight to him…?"

She reached in her purse and took out the bottle of pills and stared at the label

"Goodnight Eli. I love you…."

She closed her eyes and flashed back to her life with her family before it was taken away from here. The love they shared and the time that was stolen.

"I love you too Sabrina…"

They were supposed to love her. They were supposed to be her family. Her joy. Robin removed the cap and popped two pills into her mouth and swallowed them dry. Patrick didn't keep his promise to love her. Robin saw no need to keep hers. "What's one more delay?" She whispered to herself as the pain began to fade.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok there are 4 bottles in the fridge. Not that he should be that hungry. I already fed him. Twice, actually. There are extra diapers in the linen closet, his favorite blanket is in the dryer right now. Also he can't go to sleep without the stuffed koala Emma gave him. All of the numbers are programmed into the speed dial and… what am I forgetting?" Sabrina asked looking around the living room as Lily and Patrick stood there trying not to laugh. "What?"

"Mija, we will be ok, I promise" Lily smiled holding Eli.

"I know, I just… This is the first time I've left him since he was born" She pouted.

"I am well aware of that, and after 3 months I think you and Patrick deserve a night away."

"I agree with her" Patrick smiled. "Come on, Momma. He will be here when we get back in the morning" Patrick said taking Sabrina by the hand.

"If he so much as coughs, you call us ok? I love you!" Sabrina called back as Patrick pulled her out the door.

"Will do" Lily laughed closing the door behind them. She carried Eli back over to couch and sat down "Goodness, I thought they would never leave. Your mother the worry wart. I don't blame her though. Who would ever want to leave something as precious as you?"

Lily spent the next 20 minutes cooing over her grandson and folding the laundry she found in the dryer before she heard the doorbell.

"Sonny?" She said as she opening the door. "Hi"

"Oh, hey Lily." He said nervously.

"Come on in. If you're looking for Sabrina, they're out for the evening."

"Wow, she really left the kids side?" He chuckled as he walked into the living room.

"Well, not exactly willingly." She laughed.

"Hey there" Sonny said leaning over Eli's bassinet "He's getting big."

"Yeah he is. He kind of looks like you"

"Oh no, don't say that. This kid has done nothing wrong to deserve that"

"Funny. Well he definitely has those Corinthos dimples."

"So… Where's Emma?" Sonny asked

"Staying the night with Robin. It's just me and Eli for the night."

"Oh…"

"You're more than welcome to stay. You know, to hang out with your grandson."

Sonny smiled and took off his jacket "I think I will."

* * *

"If you look at the phone one more time…" Patrick laughed

"I know I know. Ok. I'm putting it away." Sabrina said putting her cell back into her clutch.

"Hey, he's fine." Patrick said placing his hand on hers across their table at the Metro Court restaurant.

"I know he is I just miss him."

"He's incredible isn't he?" Patrick smiled.

"He is. He's the best parts of both us."

"More you than me" He joked.

Sabrina laughed as she caught sight of Anna and Duke coming off the elevator.

"Oh good evening guys" Anna said as she reached their table

"Commissioner" Sabrina said "Duke. Looks like you had the same idea as us."

"Indeed. A much needed date night" Duke smiled.

"I really hate to do this, but can I borrow Patrick just for a quick second" Anna asked Sabrina.

"Oh sure. I want to call and check on Eli anyway."

"She was just waiting for a reason" Patrick laughed as he followed Anna to the bar.

"So, I'm assuming you talked to Robin?" Anna said.

"I did." Patrick responded.

"And?"

"It went well. There were a lot of things said that really should have been said a while ago. I told her that this wasn't the way to go about it. She agreed and said she would stop taking them."

"Did you believe her?"

"I did. Why, you don't?"

"I don't know what to believe. She has seemed much better lately."

"Well there you go. She's fine Anna"

"Yeah… you're probably right. Alright, get back to your date. I can't imagine you two have many free evenings nowadays."

"That would be an understatement" he chuckled as he retuned back to his table "So how's our boy?"

"He's fine just like you said. Lily said Sonny stopped by to see him too."

"See, I told you. Now… what do you say we get out of here? To somewhere a little more… private."

"What did you have in mind, Dr. Drake?" Sabrina asked rising her eyebrow.

"Well" Patrick said taking out a hotel key and sliding it across the table.

Sabrina smiled, picked up the key, and took Patrick by the hand and led him to the elevator.

"Ok close your eyes" Patrick said once they made it to the door of their suite.

"Why?" Sabrina asked curiously.

"Just trust me."

"Ok" Sabrina did as he asked and closed her eyes. She heard the beep of the keycard and felt Patrick hands lead her into the room. "Can I open them now?"

"Yes. Open them."

"Oh... my goodness!" Sabrina exclaimed as she opened her eyes to find the room decorated with the flavor of Puerto Rico. All of the room's furniture except the bed had been removed and replaced with a cabana like tent, faux palm trees, tropical fruit and sand. "What is all of this?"

"Well I know how much you miss home and since we can't get away for a real beach vacation…"

"This is just… amazing. I can't believe Carly let you do all of this."

"Well she owed me one. Do you like it?" He asked placing his hands on her shoulder

"Are you kidding me? I love it"

"Come here" Patrick led Sabrina over to the tent "I have a gift for you"

"Oh really now?" She smirked

Patrick reached down and picked up one of the coconuts lying on the floor "Here."

"Um… you're giving me a coconut?" She laughed.

"Well it's not a real one. That would have been too messy. Open it."

"You're insane, you know that right" She laughed and she opened the plastic container to find a note inside. "Ok, let's see… 'You're Eyes'" Sabrina read the words out loud then looked a Patrick confused.

"Ya know" Patrick said taking the note from her hands "The first time I ever looked into your eyes, I saw something that I had never seen before. A beautiful innocence. There was a kind of jolt that took over me. And no it wasn't because you practically ran me over in the hall." He laughed as he handed her another coconut.

Sabrina smiled and opened the next and read the words on the card "Your honesty."

"I don't think I have ever met a person as honest or as open as you in my life. You have taught me how to do the same. How to trust myself and not second guess my feelings. You have taught me purity in love."

"Patrick…"

"Here" Patrick handed Sabrina another coconut.

"You're heart…"

"Is bigger than I think you know what to do with. From the care you use with patients, to the love you show our family. Watching you every day with Emma and Eli, there is no better part to my day than that. Than walking in the door and seeing you waiting for me. You have given me one of the greatest gifts of my life." Patrick handed Sabrina the last coconut.

Sabrina wiped away a tray tear and read the last note "My heart."

"It belongs to you. I can't pinpoint the exact moment when you took ownership of it. All I know is that my heart, my joy, my life doesn't exist without you. You are the answer to my every last wish. The love of my life." Patrick lifted up the note to expose a ring box hiding underneath it.

"Oh my god…" Sabrina whispered

Patrick took out the ring box and fell to one knee "I love you. More than I even knew possible. I know I don't deserve you, but if you will allow me to spend the rest of my life earning you, it would make me the happiest man alive. Sabrina Santiago, will you marry me?"

Sabrina looked at the gleaming rock in front of her then back into the eyes of the man she loved "I… I don't know what to say."

"Say yes. Please" He smiled.

Sabrina wiped the tears from her cheeks and leaned down and pressed her face against Patrick's "Yes. I will marry you."

Patrick laughed and pulled her into a kiss "Really? You will?"

"Of course I will. I love you so much."

Patrick stood up and picked Sabrina up into his arms and began spinning her around in circles. "You have no idea how happy you just made me." He said as he placed the ring on her finger.

"This is really happening? We're really going to be a family?" Sabrina asked.

"Finally and forever." Patrick walked Sabrina back until she was the foot of the bed. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her like a man who hadn't felt the touch of a woman in years. He would love Sabrina for as long as he had breath in his body. He would cherish her for as long as blood ran through his veins. He made love to her that night and silently promised his devotion and loyalty to her and their family. They had finally found their peace. Their happily ever after. They fell into bliss with no other care in the world completely naive to life events that would soon test their bond and destroy their fairy tale ending.


	7. Chapter 7

"What about a destination wedding? We can all fly to like Fiji or something" Felix said flipping through a travel book at the nurses' station.

"I don't think that's very practical with a 6 month old baby, do you?" Sabrina chucked.

"No… maybe not. Regardless girl, we have to start making some decisions. You and Patrick have been engaged for 3 months now and I haven't seen so much as a table setting yet. As a matter of fact, have the two of you even set a date?"

"Um, not exactly." She confessed.

"Sabrina..." Felix sighed.

"I know I know. It's a little tough. We both have demanding jobs. Especially now with me being on OB detail. Plus two kids... We just haven't exactly found the time. But I promise, whenever we do, you will still be the planner."

"Good. And I don't work cheap either. Don't forget that." He said rolling his eyes.

"How could I?" She laughed.

"Hey you" Patrick said walking up behind them and kissing Sabrina on the temple.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Sabrina said surprised "I thought you had the day off."

"Yeah me too. They asked to come in for an emergency ER rotation tonight" He replied.

"Good maybe you have some answers for me about this wedding" Felix said.

"Ignore him. Where's Emma?" Sabrina asked.

"Sleep over."

"Oh ok. So I guess once my shift is over its just going to be me and Eli tonight huh?" Sabrina teased wrapping her arms around Patrick's neck.

"I guess so. I can't tell you how jealous that makes me" He replied kissing her on the lips.

"Oh, you should be. Eli is turning out to be quite the late night companion."

Patrick gasped pretending to be hurt "You have replaced me? Oh whatever shall I do?"

"Alrighty then. Let me go get ready for this surgery before I get sick" Felix said. "I'll see yall later."

"Bye, Fe" Sabrina called after him. "He's right you know?"

"About?" Patrick asked confused.

"Our lack of details for this wedding. I know things have been hectic around here, but we both know that if we wait for things to calm down in this town, we may never get married" she smirked.

"This is very true. How about this, tomorrow we sit down and hash out as much as we can before Felix takes over as we know he will."

"That works for me. I can't tell you how anxious I am to finally become Mrs. Drake." She said beaming from ear to ear.

Patrick pulled Sabrina back into his arms "God, that sounds good. I can't wait either." Patrick kissed Sabrina again as passionately as would allow in the work place before someone coming off the elevator caught his eye "But it looks like it's going to have to."

Sabrina turned around to see an 8 month pregnant Mrs. Green being wheeled off the elevator. "I see" She smiled walking over to her. "Well looks like you're ready."

"You have no idea!" Mrs. Green replied through the pain.

"Alright, let's get you up to delivery." Sabrina said before turning back to Patrick. "This may be while. First time and with twins. If I'm not done before the nursery closes, can you have Lily come get Eli?"

"Sure thing." He winked "Good luck Mrs. Green!"

"Thanks, I'm going to need it!"

* * *

"Dr. Drake?"

Patrick looked up from his medical file to see Cindy holding Eli in her arms "Cindy, hey what's going on? Is he ok?"

"Oh yeah he's fine. Unfortunately one of the other kids in the daycare was not. Looks like a Scarlet Fever."

"Oh wow" Patrick said concerned.

"Yeah I know. As you know when something like this comes up…"

"The entire daycare has to shut down" Patrick sighed finishing her sentence.

"I'm so sorry to do this." She apologized handing Eli to Patrick.

Patrick took his son into his arms "Hey, it's not your fault. Thanks for bringing him down."

"No problem. I don't have to tell you…"

"To monitor him for symptoms, I know" He smiled. Patrick sat down with Eli in one of the ER waiting room chairs and thought about his next move. Two hours later and Sabrina was still in delivery with Mrs. Green and Felix was still in surgery. Lily, he thought as the light bulb went off in his head. He pulled out his cell and dialed her number.

"Hey Patrick" She answered.

"Lily, hi. Listen, I know this is last minute but I was wondering if you could come get Eli for a few hours. The daycare had to shut down, I'm on ER rotation and Sabrina is in delivery."

"Patrick I would love to watch my beautiful grandson. There's just one little problem. I can't come get him. My car won't start. It hasn't all day. I think the battery is dead, I'm not really sure."

"Oh." Patrick sighed.

"I can still watch him. Can you find someone to drop him off here?"

Patrick looked up to see Elizabeth coming out of a patient's cubicle. "Maybe, let me call you right back."

"Ok,"

Patrick hung up the phone and carried Eli over to Elizabeth "Hey there!" She said. "Look at my handsome little godson. Oh and his father" She smirked.

"Real funny. Hey how would you like some quality time with your godson?" He said flashing his dimples.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow in curiosity "Let me guess, no sitter?"

"Actually, no. I have a sitter. I just don't have any way to get him to her. It's a long story really. I just need someone to drive him to Lily's."

"You know I would do anything for this little guy, Patrick. But I'm stuck here in the ER just like you for at least the next couple hours. As a matter of fact, there's a gunshot coming in any second. Sorry."

"It's ok." He said. "I have another option. Thanks though." Patrick walked back over to the chair, sat down and dialed Sonny's number. "Voicemail. Eli, my boy, what are we going to do?" Patrick said kissing his son on the head. He began flipping through his phone dialing anyone he could think of and not getting anywhere. He looked at his watch and thought maybe Sabrina may be out of delivery by now. He walked over to the ER nurses' station and called up to Labor & Delivery to check on the progress of Mrs. Green.

"Sorry Dr. Drake, those babies are taking their good old time" the attending nurse said.

"Ok thanks" he replied hanging up the phone. "Now what?"

"Patrick? You ok?"

Patrick turned around to face Robin who was adjusting her winter coat "Oh hey. Yeah I'm ok? How about you? Looks like you're on your way out."

"Yeah, finally. Long day. Been here for almost 16 hours" Robin looked at Eli and forced a smile "He looks a lot like you."

"Really? I actually see more of Sabrina in him." He smiled.

"Yeah I can see that too. Mind if I ask why you have him in the ER? Is he ok?" Robin asked.

"Oh yeah he's fine. One of the kids in daycare got Scarlet Fever and they had to close. Unfortunately Sabrina is helping deliver twins, Felix is still in the OR, Elizabeth is stuck here with me and… Let's just say there's a long list of incidents that has left him with me. I'm thinking about giving him a stethoscope and putting him to work" He laughed.

"You don't have anyone to watch him?"

"Actually I do. Lily said she would take him for the night, but she's having car trouble and can't pick him up."

"Oh, well I'm on my way out. If you want me to drop him off, I can." Robin offered.

Patrick shifted Eli uneasily from one arm to another "I don't know…"

"Patrick its fine. It's on my way and by the look of it, you don't have any other options. You don't even have to worry about a car seat. I already have one installed for Maxie's little girl."

"Are you sure you're comfortable with this?" Patrick asked.

"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't. I know things with the three of us have been a little contentious at times but we're working through it right? You said that one day we would be a blended family. I see no better place to start towards that goal than this. Come on, let me help you out." She said nudging his arm.

Patrick looked towards the ER doors and saw the EMTs starting to bring in one patient after another and decided he had no other options "Yeah your right. Thanks so much for this Robin. I really appreciate it" He said handing Eli to her.

"Don't mention it." She smiled

* * *

"Hey you ok back there little guy?" Robin asked looking at Eli in the rearview mirror who was fast asleep in the car seat. "Yeah you and me both kid." She yawned. She lowered her window slightly to get some breeze on her face "We're almost there." She looked out onto the road and noticed the street lines starting to get blurry. She shook her head as her eyes readjusted. "Probably shouldn't have taken on that second shift, huh?" She laughed "Get it together Scorpio." She shifted in her seat and gripped the steering wheel as her head began bobbing back and forth. Her eyes heavy and her senses dull, Robin's head fell forward one final time. Neither she nor the innocent life in the back seat prepared for the tree in their path.


	8. Chapter 8

"It's like a mad house in here" Elizabeth laughed walking up to Patrick at the ER nurses' station.

"Tell me about it. It must be a full moon" He replied going through yet another patient's chart.

"Hey did you ever work out the situation with Eli?"

"Yeah I did…" Patrick began to say before he felt his cell vibrating in his pocket. "Speaking of, there's Lily now. Hey Lily. How's my boy?"

"Actually, that's why I'm calling. What's going on?" Lily asked with worry in her voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Patrick, Robin hasn't shown up with Eli yet. I've been waiting for 30 minutes now."

"That impossible. She left here almost an hour ago." He said confused.

"I know. I tried calling her cell a few times. It just went straight to voicemail."

"Wrap it up Drake Jr. We have a car crash coming in. Looks like mother and child rolled over on Rt. 19. ETA 2 minutes." Epiphany said prepping for the incoming arrival.

"That's explains it. Lily, there was an accident along the way. Robin probably got stuck in the traffic. The cell reception is horrible out there. Keep trying her and I'll call you back in a little while." Patrick hung up the phone before Lily could respond and reached under the desk to grab gloves and a protective gown. He rushed over and stood with Elizabeth and Epiphany at the entrance waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

_Mother and child rolled over on Rt. 19_

_Robin and Eli haven't shown up yet._

Patrick's mind raced thinking of the worse possible scenario. No, it couldn't be. Patrick shook off his thoughts just at the first ambulance arrived.

Epiphany went into action first and ran outside as they pulled out the first gurney "What do we have?" she asked not noticing the face of the victim in front of her.

"Female, mid thirties, possible concussion, BP is…" The EMTs continued to read off vitals.

"Piph…" The woman whispered.

Epiphany finally looked down at the woman on the gurney and gasped "Robin?! What the hell happened?"

"The baby…"

"Drake Jr, get over here NOW!" She yelled.

Patrick ran outside and stood next to the ambulance stone faced as his worst fears were realized. "Robin… wha… I don't understand…"

"Let's get her in cubicle one. Call up to radiology and have sure they…" Epiphany's voice trailed off as she helped wheel Robin into the ER leaving Patrick outside in shock.

"Eli…" Patrick said to himself. "Where is Eli?!" He began yelling at the EMTs. "My son! He was in the car with her. Where is he?!"

"They're pulling up now" One of the EMT's responded looking back toward the road as the ambulance pulled in.

Patrick ran to back of the ambulance to open the door before they could even come to a full stop. "Is he ok? Move! Let me see him!" Patrick said trying to force his way into the back of the cab.

"Infant boy, multiple lacerations, head trauma, unresponsive…"

_Unresponsive_

"No… NO! Eli! Baby, its Daddy. I'm right here!" He said trying to get around the EMT's to his son.

"Patrick, come on. Let's get him inside." Elizabeth pulled Patrick by the arm as hard as she could as the EMT's wheeled Eli into the ER.

"We're ready for him in cubicle 2" Epiphany called.

"Let me see his chart!" Patrick demanded rushing into the cubicle behind them.

"Dr. Drake no!" Epiphany said blocking his path. "You know you can't be in here right now."

"I'm the attending on staff!" He yelled.

"You are also his father. You have to stay out here and let us work on him!"

"Piph…" Patrick said through a knot in his throat. "That's my little boy"

"I know that and we will take the best care of him possible. You need to call your fiancé." She said.

"Patrick, I'll come out and let you know everything you need to know as soon as we examine him. Call Sabrina." Elizabeth said slowly walking him over to the desk and handing him the phone receiver.

Patrick stared at the phone trying to blink away his tears as Elizabeth rushed back into the Eli's cubicle. After a few seconds he finally managed to dial a four digit extension and took a deep breath as it rang.

"10th Floor nurses station" Sabrina answered.

The sound of her voice rendered Patrick numb.

"Hello?"

Patrick cleared his throat and tried to steady his shaking hands "Sabrina…"

"Patrick? Is that you?"

"Um.. yeah."

"They must be running you ragged down there. You sound horrible. No offense" She chuckled.

"Sabrina, I have to tell you something..."

"Sorry that delivery took so long. Those twins were in no rush to get here. The only person happier to finally see them other than me was Mrs. Green…"

"Sabrina, listen!" Patrick interrupted

"Patrick… what's wrong?"

"I… I need you to get down the ER. There… there's been an accident."

"Well it's the ER, I assume there are always accidents. Are you guys short staffed? I think me and Felix can help…"

"It's Eli." Patrick sighed.

Sabrina grew quiet for a few seconds trying to make sure she heard him correctly. "Eli? I don't understand what about him?"

"He was in an accident. I…"

"An accident? What kind of an accident?!"

Patrick looked back on the closed curtain to his son's cubicle as the tears began streaming down his face.

"Patrick! What kind of an accident?! Is he ok?! Talk to me!" Sabrina yelled.

"Just get down here" Patrick hung up the phone unable to cope with the sound of panic in Sabrina's voice. He shifted all of his weight onto the desk and lowered his head to the surface. _Unresponsive_. Patrick kept hearing the words in his head like an echo. His baby boy was fighting for his life and there was nothing he could do to help him.

"Patrick!"

Patrick turned around and saw Anna and Dante running through the ER doors "What happened? We got a call over the scanner about a car accident. The registration of the car was Robin's. Is she ok? Where is she?"

Patrick looked around the ER trying to remember which cubicle she was in "I… I don't know."

"Patrick! Was it bad? Was she conscious?" Anna pressed as the fear began to set in.

"Eli…" was all he could manage to say.

"Eli? What are you talking about? What about Eli?" Dante asked confused.

Patrick ran his fingers through his hair nervously "He was in the car with her."

Anna and Dante exchanged worried looks as one of the doctors came out of cubicle one and walked over to them "Is Robin ok?" Anna asked.

"Yes, Dr. Scorpio is going to be fine. She's got a concussion, a cracked rib and some cuts and bruises, but she's ok. She's right in there if you'd like to see her."

Anna gently touched Patrick's arm before walking into Robin's cubicle.

"Harrison." Dante called over to an officer who was standing around taking notes. "What do you have?"

"Well looks like she fell asleep at the wheel" He replied. "No indications of anything other than that. The car hit a tree and rolled over onto the guardrail. It's a good thing they didn't roll down the embankment because if they had…"

"Oh my god…" Patrick bent over and clutched his stomach in agony.

"Ok that's enough. Thanks. Keep me up and anything else you find out." He said as Officer Harrison walked away. Dante leaned down and helped bring Patrick upright "Hey, its ok. That nephew of mine is a pretty strong kid. I'm sure he's ok."

"What if he's not, Dante? How am I… How am I going to tell Sabrina…" Patrick stopped cold as he saw Sabrina and Felix running off the elevator and in their direction.

"Patrick! Where's Eli?" She asked in a panic.

Patrick looked at her blankly trying to find the words. "I…He…"

"Patrick! Where the hell is our son?!" She yelled.

"Ok" Dante said intervening. He took his sisters hands into his "Here's the situation as is stands. Robin and Eli were involved in a car crash on Rt. 19. The car rolled over but from what I can gather, she had on her seat belt and Eli was secure in his car seat. I just got here so I'm not sure of his status yet. I believe they're still working on him."

"I don't understand. Why was he with Robin?" Sabrina asked.

"That I don't know" Dante said looking at Patrick.

"Patrick? This is our son! Say something!" Sabrina demanded.

Patrick wiped the tears from his face and gathered enough strength to explain the day's events. He explained everything from the day care shutting down to the decision he made to let Robin take Eli to Lily's. "Sabrina, I never could have thought something like this would happen. I'm so sorry" He cried.

Sabrina wrapped her arms around his neck "This isn't your fault, ok? We just need to check on our little boy."

"They won't let me in" Patrick said.

"Well they'll damn sure let me in." Sabrina said walking over to the cubicles. Before she could pull back the curtain she saw Anna and Robin walking out of the adjoining station.

"Robin this is insane! You have to let them do their job!" Anna said trying to get her back on to the gurney.

"No! I have to see him!" Robin looked up and saw Sabrina standing directly in front of her. "Please… please tell me he's ok."

Sabrina looked back at Patrick "We don't know yet." She said turning to face Robin again. "What the hell happened?" She asked.

Robin slowly walked a bit closer gripping her rib cage "I don't know exactly."

"What the hell do you mean you don't know? Was there a deer? Was there another car? Was there ice on the road? You had my son in the car with you! How can you not know what happened?!" She screamed.

"I… I'm sorry…" She said lowering her head.

"Nurse Santiago, Dr Drake?" Epiphany said coming out of Eli's cubicle.

"How's our son?" Sabrina asked.

"Can we see him?" Patrick added.

"You can see him briefly but he have to get him up to surgery" She replied.

Sabrina placed he hand over her mouth to muffle her cries "Surgery? For what? What's happening?"

"He has a pretty serious head injury. The pressure around his brain needs to be relived. The sooner the better."

"Ok but… he's going to be ok right?" Sabrina asked.

Epiphany looked to Patrick who she knew understood the significance of head trauma. Especially in an infant. "All I can say right now if that he's in serious but stable condition. You can go in for a minute. Dr Drake, I need you to sign the consent forms…."

Sabrina didn't bother asking any more questions as she rushed past Epiphany and to her son's side. "Baby…" She said taking his tiny hand. "It's ok. Mommy's here. You're going to be just fine. They're going to take care of you. And when they're done, Daddy and I will be right here waiting ok? " Sabrina reached down and placed a kiss on her son's hand.

"Yeah, that's right" Patrick said standing behind Sabrina. "You be a big boy for us, ok? We love you so much."

"SO much" Sabrina added "Do you hear me? We love you so much. You are our life, sweetie. Please… please..." Sabrina felt her legs start to give out underneath her. Patrick held her up as the nurses raised the bars on the sides of the gurney and began to wheel him to the elevator.

"Why is this happening?!" Sabrina cried in Patrick's arms. "I don't understand!"

"I don't either." He replied holding her up. Patrick looked back toward Anna and Robin and prayed the decision he made earlier that day wouldn't have permanent ramifications.


	9. Chapter 9

"They should have been done by now right?" Sabrina said pacing the floor of the waiting room. "It's been over 3 hours."

"Mija, maybe you should sit down for a second." Lily suggested.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea too." Sonny added.

Sabrina looked around her at family and friends gathered together waiting for news about Eli. Patrick, Felix, Sonny, Lily, Dante, Anna and even Robin were all there trying to keep her calm. Sabrina hadn't said much to Robin as they waited but noticed how she kept avoiding eye contact with her. Same with Anna. They kept exchanging weird looks with one another and with Dante that were beginning to make Sabrina uneasy. Every time she was about to confront them about it, Anna and Dante would quietly leave the room to "check on something" as they put it. Sabrina sensed something was up but didn't have the time nor the energy to focus on anything other than her little boy.

"I'll sit down once I know what's going on with my son" She replied.

"Well, I feel like there's something I should be doing" Lily said standing up "How about I go get some coffee for us. Sonny, do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah sure. Plus I need to try to get through to Michael and Morgan again. I'm sure they would want to be here for their nephew." He replied.

"Thanks" Sabrina said as they walked down the hall. Sabrina paced the floor for a few more minutes before throwing her hands in the air. "Thats it! I'm going to find out what the hell is taking so long."

"Girl, wait for me!" Felix called after her.

Once Sabrina and Felix were down the hall and out of ear shot, Dante stood up and walked over to Anna and Robin "So, which one of you want to tell me what really happened?"

* * *

"Excuse me" Sabrina said once she reached the nurses' station. "I'd like to know what's going on with my son."

The nurse looked around at the files in front of her "Your son's name?"

"For the millionth time, it's Elijah Drake." Sabrina huffed.

"Oh right, the head trauma."

"No wrong! He's not a head trauma. He's a little boy! He's been in surgery now an hour longer than they said he was going to be."

"Ma'am I'm sorry. It's my first week here. If I had some answers, I would give them to you."

"I ask one little question, what's going on with my kid and no one can tell me anything. That's not a stupid question. It's a question that deserves an answer. It's a question that any mother has the right to know. Now you go back there and find out what's going on with my son!" Sabrina yelled.

"You tell em, kiddo" Felix said placing his hands on her shoulder and pulling her away from the desk.

"This is ridiculous, Felix. I am his mother. Eli is part of me. I have a right to see my child!" She said collapsing into his arms.

"I know, sweetie. I'm sure they will tell us something as soon as they know. We've been on the other side too many times before, right? We know what it's like to try and calm down a freaked out parent. We just have to be patient."

"Felix… What if…"

"Hey, don't you even go there, you hear me? He's going to be fine. He has to be. We have entirely too many Mets games to go to" Felix said reassuring his best friend. "Hey look" he said noticing Dr. Schuster coming out of the OR.

"Nurse Santiago…"

"Is Eli ok?" She asked wiping the tears from her face.

"He's stable" He smiled.

For what felt like the first time all night, Sabrina exhaled "So he's going to be ok?"

"While there is still a little swelling, we relived the majority of the pressure. He looks to have full activity to his brain, so the rest is really up to him. We're going to have to monitor him and see where we are once he regains consciousness. He's gotten over the biggest hurdle, but he's still not out of the woods yet."

Sabrina looked at Felix then back to the Dr. "Can I see him?"

"They're taking him down to recovery now. You can meet them down there in 20 minutes or so. That little boy of yours is a trooper, ok? He has proven that already" Dr Schuster said before going back into the OR.

"Felix…" Sabrina said as the tears began to form again.

"You heard him, he'll make it through this just like he made it through the surgery."

"Yeah you're right. Come on, let's go tell Patrick."

* * *

Patrick looked at Dante confused "What are you talking about? What is he talking about?"

"Dante, this is NOT the time" Anna said firmly.

"There is an infant boy on a table having his head cut into. When the hell would the right time?" He replied getting visibly upset.

"Do not forget that I am your superior, Detective Falconeri." Anna said standing to her feet.

"You are also the mother of the suspect in question. Doesn't that make your involvement a conflict of interest?"

"Wait, suspect? What the hell are you talking about? It was an accident" Patrick said looking over to Robin whose head was hanging down. All he could make out were drops of tears falling to the floor in front of her "Wasn't it? Someone tell me something?!"

"Patrick, every accident report requires a full investigation." Dante said "Whether it's deemed an accident or not. You see, sometimes there can be factors that are not easily noticeable at first. Part of that investigation requires a full tox screen."

Patrick looked at Dante then back to Robin. "I'm not sure I follow."

"I didn't want to upset Sabrina any more than she already is, but Anna and I saw the results. It seems as though Robin had dosage of Trazodone in her system that was twice the normal amount for anyone let alone someone who doesn't have a legal prescription for it. That was the reason why she fell asleep at the wheel."

Patrick felt the room begin to slow down and his heart fall to his feet "That's… that's not possible."

Robin finally raised her head and met her eyes with Patrick's "Patrick… I didn't mean to…"

"To drive around high with my son?!" Patrick yelled.

"Patrick please…" Anna interrupted.

"Look at me! Where you high with my son in the car?!"

Robin wiped her eyes and simply nodded her head.

"Oh my god…" Patrick placed his hands on his head and began pacing in a circle "We talked about this! Remember? I came to you... i came to you and we had this long conversation about those pills, Robin! You promised me you would stop taking them!"

"I… I tried."

"Clearly not hard enough! I trusted you with my son!"

"You knew about this?" Dante asked.

"Anna told me she was on them months ago. She asked me to talk to her about them, to get her to stop and I thought I had. I can't believe this is happening."

"Neither can I."

Patrick spun around and saw Sabrina and Felix listening at the waiting room door. "Sabrina… how's Eli?"

Sabrina slowly walked into the room and stood in front of the man she loved. "He made it through the surgery. Dr. Schuster said there's still some swelling and they have to continue to monitor him closely."

"Ok, that's good. That's a start. Our son is a fighter." Patrick said attempting to pull her into a hug.

"No…" She said pulling back. "Don't touch me. Not until you explain what I just heard. Robin has been taking antidepressants and you knew about it? You knew about it and still left our son with her?"

"Sabrina… I don't blame you for being upset…" Anna tried to interject

"Is that what happened?" Sabrina asked with an eerie calm in her voice, attention still focused squarely on Patrick.

"I was running out of options, Sabrina and she was there…"

"You knew Robin was on drugs and you left our son in her care? IS THAT WHAT HAPPENED?!" She yelled.

Patrick tried to look Sabrina in her eyes but couldn't "Yes" He whispered.

Sabrina inhaled sharply, reached back and slapped Patrick across the face as hard as she could "You son of bitch."

"What the hell is going on in here?" Lily said as she and Sonny came back into the waiting room.

"Sabrina, we're still piecing together exactly what happened" Dante said pulling her back from Patrick.

"Yeah well you better get to work and find proof that Patrick left his 6 month old baby boy in the care of a drug addict and that's why he almost died." She responded.

"Sabrina, it all happened so fast…" Robin said slowly rising to her feet.

"Shut your mouth! Because you're the one who put my kid in danger."

"I wanted to help Eli…"

"Oh bull! You wanted to help yourself with Patrick! To show him that you were still the same honest virtuous woman he remembered, right? So you took my kid without my permission!"

"Don't yell at her, I'm the one to blame" Patrick said.

"Are you seriously defending her right now?!" Sabrina laughed "God… your right. You are the one to blame. You decided to believe in St. Robin so anything and everything goes out the window? Including your kid?!"

"I was wrong! What do you want me to say? I love my kids. You know that."

"What I know is that you've known for MONTHS that your ex-wife has had an issue with prescription drugs and not only did you not tell me about it, you trusted her with our son, Patrick! Our beautiful innocent little boy. Did Eli or his well being even once cross your mind?!"

Patrick ran his hands through his hair and looked around at all the eyes on him "Sabrina… I would do anything for Eli…"

"EXCEPT LOVE AND PROTECT HIM!" She yelled. "You swore to me… you swore to me that you would love him and keep him safe. And when his life was on the line, you didn't give a damn! Eli was just in the way!"

"Sabrina, don't say that…" Robin interrupted.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Sabrina screamed. "I can't believe I ever for a second thought that you would let us be a family. You're the most selfish woman I have ever met in my life. The only thing you care about is what you think belongs to you. What you think I stole. That's what you said remember? When you came to my apartment that day and practically threatened me to leave YOUR family alone. What about my family, Robin? What… was this some kind of payback?"

"Sabrina, we never wanted Eli to get hurt, you know that." Patrick said trying to calm her down. "I thought that maybe the 3 of us good get to a place where we could coexist with the kids. I thought it would make it easier for us…"

"And you thought you could just snap your fingers and we would be one big happy family! You risked your son's life on wishful thinking, Patrick!"

"How many times do I have to say it?! I was wrong!" Patrick yelled back.

"Oh, you don't give a damn about Eli. I am clear on that now." Sabrina replied placing her hands on her hips.

"Sabrina, listen ok… you can hate me right now all you want. I hate myself too. But don't ever say I don't love my son."

"Well Patrick, if you loved him, you would have protected him." She said calmly.

"This needs to stop" Anna said trying to break the tension and stop the yelling. "You have a little boy in there who needs you both."

"That's MY little boy in there! He's not Patrick's son. Not anymore. I'll make sure of that. Don't you come near Eli again" Sabrina said before walking out of the waiting room.

Patrick stood shell shocked as Felix, Lily and Sonny followed behind her. He finally fell back into a chair and buried his face in his hands. "What have I done?" He said to no one in particular.

Dante took out his handcuffs and stepped towards Robin "Well, bad judgment isn't a crime, Patrick, but driving under the influence is."

"Dante, please" Anna pleaded.

"Anna... you know I have to."

Patrick stood up again and slowly walked to the doorway and leaned against the frame.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…"

Patrick's chest felt like it was going to cave in under the weight of guilt and regret. In an attempt to bring their families together he had inadvertently shattered them both. His son was fighting for his life, his fiancé hated the sight of him and his daughter's mother was being handcuffed.

"You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?

Patrick looked over to Robin and barely recognized the woman looking back at him. Robin nodded her head as her tears began to soak her shirt.

"With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?" Dante asked.

Robin simply mouthed words "I'm sorry" before Dante escorted her out the waiting room with Anna in tow.

Alone in every way Patrick felt his body go numb and collapsed to the tile floor in despair. In just a day's time, he had gone from having everything a man could ask for to having nothing at all.


	10. Chapter 10

"Patrick… Patrick…"

Patrick jolted awake in his chair in the waiting room to find Elizabeth standing over him "Eli… did something…?"

"No, there hasn't been a change. At least not that I know of." She said sitting in the chair next to him "You've been out here all night?"

"Yeah" he replied wiping the sleep from his face. "Didn't really have a choice. Sabrina won't let me in his room."

"Oh Patrick…"

"Part of me doesn't even blame her. Our son wouldn't be in there if it wasn't for me."

"Patrick, don't say that." She replied placing her hand on his.

"Why not, it's true. Everything she said to me last night, it was all true." He said as his thoughts flashed back to the vitriol Sabrina had fired at him the night before.

"Yeah, I heard it got pretty intense."

"You could say that" He sighed.

"Hey guys…" Felix said standing at the door.

"Felix, is he…" Patrick asked standing to his feet.

"There's still no change." He replied somberly.

Patrick ran his hands through his hair anxiously "How is she?"

"She's… I honestly don't know. She hasn't moved from his side. She goes from calm to panic and back so quickly that I almost wanted to give her a sedative."

"This is crazy!" Patrick said frustrated. "She needs me. My son needs me! Felix, please. Can you talk to her for me?"

Felix began shaking his head "Patrick, I don't think…"

"I know she's your best friend, and I don't want to put you in the middle, but I don't have a lot of choices here. Please" He begged.

"Patrick, I hear you, I do. What I was going to say is that, i don't think she'll listen to me. Not on this one. Sabrina is… different. She's not the same woman we've known over the past few years. Ever since she had that baby… I don't know. She's like a lioness protecting her cub. And I honestly can't say that I blame her." He said rolling his eyes. "However, I do think you have the right to see your son, but convincing Sabrina of that… let's just say that may have to come from one mother to another…" Felix and Patrick both turned and looked to Elizabeth.

* * *

"Mija, I really wish you would eat something" Lily said going through the bag of breakfast from Kelly's. "You can't be strong for him if you have no strength."

Sabrina stared down at Eli in his hospital crib completely ignoring her mother's request. Almost 12 hours after the surgery, Eli still hadn't regained consciousness. Sabrina was going through every extreme of every emotion possible. Hunger was the last thing on her mind. "Can you do me a favor?" she said barely above a whisper.

"Anything sweetie" Lily replied.

"Can you give me a few minutes alone?"

Lily hesitated at first before nodding her head. "I'll be right outside if you need me."

"Thank you…" Sabrina turned around and watched Lily leave the room. Once the door was closed behind she turned back to her son. She took a deep breath, reached into his crib and wrapped his tiny hand around her finger. "Ok, Mijo. Let's have a talk." She smiled.

"I need to apologize to you. You see, when Mommy first found out about you… well let's just say I was a little scared. Well… terrified, really. For a number of reasons. Where I was at that time in my life, the thought of having a child freaked me out a little. But you know what, the best decision I ever made was to bring you into this world. You, little one, have given me more joy in these past six months than I have ever felt in my entire life. The smile that you give me in the mornings, there is no better start to my day. I can barely remember life before you and I do NOT want to live it without you, do you hear me?" Sabrina paused and took another breath to control her emotions and the steady the stream of tears running down her face.

"So I need you to do something for me, ok? If at any time you feel yourself falling away… I need you to hold on to me. Can you do that for Mommy? I know it's a lot to ask of someone so little. Parents usually wait until their kids are a bit older to start bossing them around, but I need this one thing from you. We can start off small. I just need more minutes, pequeño. I need more minutes with you. And I promise if you grant me that one wish, we will turn those minutes into hours, and those hours into days and those days into years. Do you hear me? Please Elijah, give Mommy more minutes…" Sabrina's head fell forward and rested on the bar around Eli's crib as her tears began to fall onto his blanket. "I just need more minutes…"

"Sabrina…"

Sabrina heard Elizabeth's voice and felt her hand on her shoulder but couldn't manage to lift her head to see her. "I need more minutes…" she cried over and over again until her voice began to crack.

"Ok, come on" Elizabeth gently began to pull Sabrina up to her feet and turned her around to face her. Her face red and eyes swollen, Elizabeth barely recognized her friend. She grabbed a handful of tissue and began wiping her face "Sabrina, sweetheart come on. Maybe we should get some fresh air."

"No... I… I can't leave him..."

"Ok, I get that, but we have to do something. You look like you're on the verge of a nervous breakdown. You're shaking like a leaf."

"I can't do it, Elizabeth. I can't." she cried "I'm not as strong as you. I don't want to live in a world that would take my child from me. That would… that would make him suffer and die, Elizabeth. I can't handle it! I can't… I can't stand it!" Sabrina broke down for what felt like millionth time in 24 hours and cried in agony on the hospital room floor.

Elizabeth joined her friend on the floor and pulled her into her lap as she hyperventilated "Listen to me, ok. It's hard. Trust me, I know it's hard. But sometimes you just have to put one foot in front of the other even when you don't know where you're going. Just when you think you don't have any more to give, you have to find more to give. You have to for your son. I know he seems far away but he's not gone, Sabrina. He's still right here with us." Elizabeth lifted Sabrina's tear stained face up into her hands "You, Sabrina Santiago, are stronger than you know. And your son needs you."

Sabrina looked at her friend then back to her sons crib. She closed her eyes as a sudden calm washed over her entire body. She rose to her feet unassisted, wiped her face and ran her hands through her hair. She walked back over to Eli's crib and nodded her head "Your right" She whispered.

Elizabeth walked to the other side of Eli's crib and smiled down at her godson. "I'm glad you think so. Can I ask one more thing from you?"

"Sure"

Elizabeth took a deep breath and readied herself for what was sure to be angry reply to her next request "Let me bring Patrick in."

"Elizabeth…"

"Hear me out. I know he's the last person you want to see right now. And I know you blame him just as much as you blame Robin, if not more. But Sabrina, everything you are feeling in here by Eli's bedside, Patrick is feeling out there in a waiting room arm chair. We have to keep faith and hope that Eli pulls through this, but Sabrina… if something… if something happens and Patrick isn't here to say goodbye to his son, you'll never forgive yourself."

Sabrina winced at not only the words Elizabeth was saying but also the truth in them. She turned around and looked at the door to the room and saw Patrick standing outside through the cracks in the blinds. "Fine" She whispered.

"You're doing the right thing, Sabrina." She said as went to open the door and let Patrick in. "I'll give you two some privacy."

Patrick watched as Elizabeth walked down the hallway before nervously entering Eli's room. He watched Sabrina whose back was to him and she reached into Eli's crib to adjust his blanket. After a few seconds he finally mustered up the courage to walk to the other side of his crib so that he and Sabrina were face to face. She knew he was there but didn't look up from their son. Patrick reached down and lightly stroked Eli's tiny hand "Hey, tiny man. Daddy's here." Patrick looked back up to Sabrina who was still ignoring his presence. "Thank you" He muttered.

Sabrina finally raised her eyes to meet his and Patrick immediately wished she hadn't. The look that she gave him bore through his soul and almost ripped his heart right out of his chest. The woman he loved looked at him as if she wished it was him who was lying in a bed unconscious. Over the course of their relationship, Patrick had seen love, fear, hurt and sometimes even pain in Sabrina's eyes. This was the first time he had ever seen hate.

As if she were reading his mind, Sabrina quickly broke eye contact and focused her attention back on Eli. She and Patrick sat quietly by his side over the next few hours as doctors and family came and went. Both praying silently and out loud for their baby boy to be returned to them. Both taking turns pacing the room. Both going through highs and lows.

After a while of uneasy silence, Sabrina lowered her hand and gently placed her palm onto Eli's chest feeling the motions of his breath. Without thinking, Patrick placed his hand on top of hers, for a minute forgetting the discord between them. To his surprise, Sabrina didn't flinch or move her hand away. They stayed there together, as a family, hands clasped over their son until his eyes finally began to flutter open.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Felix"

Felix turned around from the computer at the nurses' station to see Patrick standing there flipping through a chart "Patrick, hey. Back to work?"

"Oh, no. This is Eli's chart. Just making sure he's doing as well as he seems." He replied.

"Well, is he?"

Patrick smiled and looked up from the file "Amazingly, yes. Everything looks good. This past week has been such a blessing. He might even be discharged tomorrow."

"Sabrina is ok with that?"He chuckled.

"Not at first. If it was up to her, Eli would stay in here for at least another week if not a month."

"Yeah, you can't blame her for being paranoid."

"No I guess I can't."

"So… how are things between the two of you?" Felix asked.

Patrick ran his hand over his face and shrugged "I don't really know. Other than the meetings with the doctors, she doesn't really say much to me. At least she's not barring me from seeing my son anymore, so there's that. I just think it's going to take some time. One step at a time, right?"

Felix nodded in agreement and began to say something before the sight of someone stepping off the elevator stopped him cold "Well Dr. Drake, I'll tell you this, the two of you are going to be taking one giant step back if Sabrina sees her here."

Patrick followed Felix's eyes and saw Robin and Anna standing behind him. He put down Eli's chart and quickly rushed to them before they could come any closer. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Patrick, I tried to stop her" Anna said.

"I'm sorry, but I had to see for myself that Eli was doing better." Robin replied hanging her head. "Is he?"

"Yes, he's doing much better. Well enough that Lily was finally able to get Sabrina out of here for a couple hours to sleep, shower and get a change of clothes. But let's be clear about something Robin, you can NOT be here when she gets back."

"I agree with him" Anna said taking Robin's hand "Now that you know he's doing better, we can go."

Robin nodded her head in agreement and turned to walk back to the elevator. As the door opened for them to step on, Sabrina, Lily and Sonny stepped off.

"Oh boy" Felix sighed still standing at the desk.

The look in Sabrina's eyes when she saw Robin caused her and Anna to both step back. Sabrina shot a look to Patrick who appeared equally as scared and then took a step towards Robin "Why are you here?" she asked coldly.

Robin shifted uneasily from one foot to another and looked at Anna "I… um"

"Sabrina, Robin just wanted to see how Eli was doing. That's all" Anna replied.

"As if she actually cares?"

"Sabrina, I do care…"

"But that wasn't my question" Sabrina interrupted "What I meant was, why are you here and not in jail where you belong?"

"The judge determined that I wasn't a flight risk and granted me bail." Robin replied looking down at her feet.

Sabrina threw her head back and let out a laugh that made everyone uncomfortable "You're kidding me, right? You mother is the Commissioner of Police and they determined that you're not a flight risk? Wow, that's rich."

"Sabrina, they took Robin's passport from her, she's not going anywhere." Anna said.

"Oh yes she is. She's getting the hell out of here. Now!" Sabrina walked past them and stopped at the desk noticing Eli's chart on the counter.

"Come on lets go" Anna said trying to drag Robin onto the elevator.

"No, I have to say something first" Robin said pulling her arm away and walking up behind Sabrina. "Listen, I know you hate me and nothing I say will change that, but I truly am sorry for everything that happened."

Before Sabrina could even think, she spun around and connected her fist with the left side of Robin's jaw.

"Sabrina!" Felix screamed as he rushed to her side to try and restrain her.

"Do you have any idea how sick I am of hearing everyone saying they're sorry?!" She screamed pulling away from Felix's grasp. "I've had it! Save your sorry, Robin. One thing I don't need are any more apologies. I have sorry's waiting for me around every corner of this hospital, so you can keep yours."

Robin tried to rub away the stinging pain on her face as the tears began to form "Sabrina…"

"Shut up!" She yelled "Do you have any idea what I was willing to do for your daughter? Do you? I know you were told of everything that happened but do you truly understand it?" Sabrina took a breath to calm her rage and reflected back on the sacrifice she was willing to make to save Emma's life a year earlier. "I love that little girl as if she were my own. I would have done anything for her. Even lie down and die."

"I know" Robin said through the knot in her throat. "I know what you did for Emma and I will forever be grateful to you for that."

"I don't want you're gratitude, Robin! But it would have been nice if you could have afforded me and my little boy the same courtesy. Now I'm going to say this one last time. Stay the hell away from me and my son, or so help me god…" Sabrina turned and looked at Anna "Your daughter would have been safer behind bars. Now get out."

Anna noted the threatening tone in Sabrina's voice and again began to pull her back to the elevator.

Sabrina turned around to face Patrick with the same venomous look "And you can go with them" She said before walking past him and down the hall to Eli's room.

"Wait a minute!" Patrick called running after her. "I had no idea she was just going to show up here like that, Sabrina. I tried to tell her to leave before you got back."

"Doesn't matter. She won't be coming near my son again. I made sure of that" Sabrina replied still in stride.

Patrick reached out to grab her arm to stop her from walking "Sabrina wait…"

"Don't touch me!" She screamed as she spun around and yanked her arm free.

Patrick stepped back and raised his hands "Ok, can you just talk to me for a minute please?"

"There really is else nothing to say. My son needs me."

"Eli is doing fine. You heard Dr. Schuster, we get to take him home tomorrow. I know you're still a little leery about that, but I was thinking if you want, we can hire a full time nurse with experience in infant head injuries to monitor him around the clock."

Sabrina folded her arms across her body and let out a sigh "I've already thought of that Patrick…"

"Ok then its settled." He smiled "Whatever you want."

"There's just one problem with that."

"What?" He asked.

"When Eli is discharged tomorrow, we're not going home with you."

Patrick stood there puzzled as all the color began to drain from his face "I… I don't understand."

"We're moving in with Sonny until I can find something more permanent for us. I've already looked into nurses and found the best one in the state. He'll have round the clock care until I feel it's no longer necessary…"

"Sabrina, stop!" Patrick yelled. "This doesn't make any sense. You're my fiancé. Eli is my son. You're both coming home with me…"

"No we are not" She said matter of factly.

Patrick ran his hands through his hair and took a breath to calm the anger in his voice "Listen ok, I know you're still furious, and I understand it completely, But Sabrina… we're a family. We belong together. It's going to take some time for you to trust me again, I get that. I'll do whatever it takes to make this right again, but I can't do that if you're not there ok?" Patrick slowly took a step toward her and placed his hand on her cheek "I love you. Let me fix this. Let me fix us." Patrick moved his hands down the length of her arms took her hands into his and noticed something missing. He stepped back and inhaled sharply. "Where… where is your engagement ring?"

Sabrina wiped a stray tear from her eye and cleared her throat "I left it in the box on the nightstand."

"Sabrina…"

"You see, I've had a lot of time to think since we've been cooped up in this hospital over the past week and it just hit me today. I have to do what's best for my son. So that's what I did. You should know that Sonny and I talked to Alexis earlier today."

"About what?" He asked.

"Well first of all, she's filling an Order of Protection against Robin. She's not to come within 100 yards of my son."

Patrick lowered his head and nodded slightly "I get that. I don't blame you for that."

"Oh gee Patrick, thank you for approving of me protecting my son because we both know you sure as hell didn't." She snapped.

"Sabrina…"

"I'm not finished. You should also know that Alexis will be contacting you soon as well."

"Me? For what?" He asked confused.

"I asked her to file papers to have your parental rights revoked and to have sole custody of my son."

Patrick heart dropped to his feet as he looked at the woman he didn't even recognize anymore "No…" He said shaking his head. "You wouldn't"

"I would and I did. I will do whatever I need to protect my son…"

"OUR SON!" He yelled "You keep saying your son, Sabrina. I am his father! You wouldn't do this. You wouldn't take a little boy away from his father. This was Sonny's idea, wasn't it?"

"Actually no, Sonny tried to talk me out of it if you can believe that. No, this was all me. Now if you'll excuse me, MY son needs me." Sabrina turned and began walking towards Eli's room again as Patrick followed closely behind.

"Sabrina please, you can't do this. We can work through this! You can't just throw away everything we have. If you would just talk to me, I know we can fix this. I know you! You're not capable of something so cruel."

Sabrina stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face Patrick with a look so cold that it almost knocked him backwards "I am a mother… You have no idea what I'm capable of."

Patrick read the emptiness in her eyes and knew she was serious "Sabrina, please don't do this" He pleaded as the tears began to fall "Don't take my son from me. I won't be able to survive that."

Sabrina looked away unable to deal with the pain in his eyes "Do you have any idea how close we came… how close we came to having to pick out a tiny casket? Do you? How close we almost came to having to think of things to say to memorialize a toddler? I almost had to put my son in the ground, Patrick! That's what I wouldn't have been able to survive."

Patrick put his hand up in front of his face as if he were praying "Sabrina please… you have to forgive me. You know me. You know that I would never intentionally hurt our son. Please… you have to forgive me. You have to forgive me Sabrina."

"I do" Sabrina sighed "I forgive you for lying to me for months. I forgive you for not telling me about Robin's addiction. I forgive you for believing her when she told you that she would stop taking them. You know what, I even forgive you for the choice you made that night. I understand how circumstances can get away from you. But that you stood there and defended that woman to me after what she did to our son…"

"No…" he said shaking his head.

"I don't forgive you that Patrick. I will never forgive you for that!"

"No!" Patrick screamed. "That's not what I was doing, you know that! That was not my intention, Sabrina."

"Well sometimes the worst decisions come out of the best intentions, Patrick." She said calmly.

Patrick and Sabrina stood there for a moment in painful silence before Sonny appeared behind them "Everything ok?" He asked.

Sabrina exhaled and pushed her hair behind her ear "Everything is fine. Goodbye, Patrick."

Patrick watched in misery as Sabrina turned to go into Eli's room and close the door behind her. "Tell me the truth" He said facing Sonny "I know you hate me. Are you making her do this?"

Sonny shook his head "I don't hate you, Patrick. I love my daughter and my grandson. But to answer your question, no. I didn't have anything to do with this. Honestly, this whole thing feels like déjà vu to me. I've been where you are. I know you never intended for Eli to get hurt, but she's my daughter, Patrick. I have to be on her side even if I don't agree with her."

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked watching Sabrina and Eli through the window of the door.

"Two things" Sonny said standing next to him. "One, get a lawyer."

Patrick placed his hand on the window and traced their outlines with his fingers on the glass"And two?"

"Don't give up on her."


	12. Chapter 12

"You look silly" Sabrina laughed as Morgan made funny faces at Eli.

"What? He loves it. Don't you, Buddy?" Morgan kissed Eli on the cheek and began bouncing him in the air as he squealed in delight. Sabrina smiled as she watched her brother and son bond. She had been living with Sonny for a couple weeks now and was finally starting to get used to it. Actually she was starting to love it. She was receiving more love and attention from her family than she knew what to do with. Michael, Morgan and Dante stopped by regularly for Uncle time. And Kristina who was home for Christmas break got in some quality time and even brought Danny over for a play date. Sabrina still hadn't seen or spoken to Patrick since Eli had been discharged from the hospital but that didn't stop him from calling no less than 10 times a day and showing up at Sonny's unannounced. Every time Sabrina thought that maybe what she was doing was more harm than good, her thoughts flashed back to seeing her son lie motionless on a gurney. Even if she wanted to let it go, she couldn't.

"Well he looks like he's doing much better."

Sabrina turned around from her seat on the couch to see Alexis walking in from the foyer with Sonny in tow. "Yeah he is. Stronger every day."

"Just like a Corinthos" Sonny smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it. I was wondering if we could talk for a minute." Alexis said.

"Uh oh, Eli. I think the adults are trying to tell us to get lost" Morgan said standing up with his nephew in his arms "Its ok, we'll take the party upstairs."

"Thanks Morgan" Sabrina called as they climbed the stairs. "So I'm guessing this is about the case."

"Yeah" Alexis sat on the couch next to Sabrina and began pulling paperwork out of her attaché. "OK, so you know the preliminary hearing is coming up to determine temporary arrangement's until this goes in front of a family judge right?"

"Yeah, why is there a problem with that?" Sabrina asked.

"Well that really depends on you. The judge is more than likely going to grant Patrick at least visitation, Sabrina. I know that's not what you want, but if you violate that, it's going to make the actually custody battle that much harder to win."

Sabrina sighed and looked up at Sonny who gave her kind of an 'I told you so' look. "Well can it at least be supervised visitation?" She asked turning back to Alexis.

"That's absolutely what we are going to ask for. I don't see that being too difficult to have granted. Now as far as the actually custody fight…"

"There's a problem, isn't there?" Sabrina asked.

"Well yeah. Listen, I'm going to be as straight forward with you as possible. Patrick Drake, despite his recent lapse in judgment, is an upstanding citizen, a board certified physician and a pillar of this community. There's not a blemish on his record and he has people lining up around the block to sing his praises as a father."

"So what are you saying, Alexis?"

"What I'm saying is that as it stands, there isn't a judge in the state of New York who is going to revoke his parental rights. That's not to say they won't grant you primary physical custody of Eli, but we have nothing to prove that he's a danger to his son. He's no longer married to Robin. Her addiction is hers."

Sabrina stood up from the couch at walked over to the patio doors. She stood there silently for a moment before turning back to face Alexis and Sonny "What about his own?"

Alexis looked at Sonny confused and then turned back to Sabrina "I'm not sure I follow."

"The summer after Robin 'died' Patrick developed his own addiction to prescription drugs." She replied.

"I don't have any record of that" Alexis said going through her files.

"You wouldn't. It was pretty hush hush. He detoxed at GH but everyone kept it under wraps in order to protect him and his job."

"How bad was it?"

"Bad enough that he stole from the pharmacy." She replied.

"Wow… Ok then. I can subpoena his medical records and submit that into evidence…"

"Wait a minute" Sonny interrupted. "Alexis can you give us a minute?"

"Sure. I have to make a call anyway" She said walking out into the foyer.

"I know what you're going to say…" Sabrina said.

"No, I don't think you do" He said shaking his head.

"Sonny, please…"

"Sabrina, listen to me. This, what you're doing, it's wrong. Now I have sat by and watched this unfold over the past few weeks and I haven't said anything. Mainly out of support for you, but this is taking it too far."

"There is no such thing as too far when you're protecting your children. That's something you would say." Sabrina said folding her arms.

"The last thing you need is to start sounding like me, trust me." He chuckled. "I know you love your son, but I also know you love Patrick. Are you really ready to do this to him?"

"What the hell else am I supposed to do? And better yet, why do you care? You hate Patrick."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? No, I wasn't his biggest fan at first, but all of that changed. Sabrina, I saw a completely different side to that man after everything that went down in Columbia. I saw firsthand what he was willing to do for you and for your baby. He loves you. And no matter how hard you try not to, you love him too."

Sabrina lowered her head as her tears began to fall "I don't need this lecture, Sonny. Can you just be my Dad right now?"

Sonny walked over to his daughter and brought her head up in his hands "I am your Dad. And as your Dad, It's my responsibility to tell you things you may not want to here. Sabrina, if you go there, if you drag his name through the mud… you can't undo that. That's not something you'll be able to fix and I don't think it's something you'll be able to live with. You're a better person than that. You're a better person than me, that's for sure. You need to be sure about this because the consequences could be greater than you're prepared for."

Sabrina contemplated Sonny's words silently for a few seconds before Alexis came back into the living room. "Sorry to interrupt but I just got a call from the court house. They want us to get down there as soon as possible."

"What's going on?" Sonny asked.

"It's Robin. She's was just granted a last minute hearing."

"For what?" Sabrina asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"She's changing her plea."

* * *

Sabrina, Sonny and Alexis quietly walked into the courtroom and took a seat in the back as the hearing was already underway. Sabrina looked around confused as to what was going on and spotted the back of Anna and Patrick's heads.

"So Ms. Scorpio, am I to understand it that you would like to change your not guilty plea to the charges of driving under the influence and reckless child endangerment?" The judge asked.

"That's correct, your honor." Robin answered.

"And how do you plead?"

Robin lowered her head and just above a whisper replied "Guilty."

Sabrina looked at Alexis confused "What does this mean?"

"It means it's about to be over. No need for a trial."

"Ok. I call a 30 minute recess while the attorney for Mr. Scorpio and DA join me in my chambers to discuss sentencing." The judge said banging his gavel before retreating from the bench.

Sabrina stood up and turned back to Alexis "Now what?"

"Now we wait and see what kind of a deal they can hash out for her."

"What's the most and least?" Sonny asked.

"At the most, she gets 5 years in a woman's correctional facility. 3 with good behavior."

"And at the least" Sabrina asked.

"Probation, rehab, suspended license..."

"You're here."

Sabrina turned around and saw Patrick standing behind her with a look of longing on his face.

"Of course I am." She said rolling her eyes.

"How's Eli?" He asked.

"He's fine" She said plainly. "So what brought all of this on?"

"Patrick did" Anna said walking up to them.

"What do you mean?" Sabrina asked.

"Patrick talked Robin into changing her plea."

"Really? Why?" Sabrina asked suspiciously.

"Because it was the right thing to do" Patrick sighed. "For everyone involved. I don't think any of us wanted to go through a long drawn out trial. I thought it was best for Robin…"

"Ah, of course" Sabrina nodded. "It always comes down to what's best for Robin."

"Sabrina, that's not what I meant. I was going to say that it was best for Robin AND Emma. No matter how we feel about what she did, she's still Emma's mother. If she would have been found guilty, they would have sent her to jail for at least 5 years. No matter how much I hate what she did, I couldn't do that to my daughter."

Sabrina looked over to Robin who was still standing at the defendants table. She wanted so badly to hate the woman, and she did. But she loved Emma too. She understood what Patrick was saying.

"I also didn't want to put us through another trial." Patrick whispered.

Sabrina looked back at Patrick and saw the pain in his eyes. "Patrick, I…"

"All rise!" The bailiff called as the judge re-entered the court room.

"Well that was quick" Alexis said.

"Is that a good thing?" Sabrina asked.

"Please be seated!"

"I guess we'll find out."

"The DA and I have agreed to delay sentencing until we hear from the victim in this case. According to the police report, the victim is a 7 month old infant, so at this time, I would like to hear from the mother of the child. Is Miss Sabrina Santiago present?"

"I am, your honor" Sabrina said rising to her feet.

"Can you please take the stand?" The judge motioned.

Sabrina approached the bench and sat down on the stand as instructed.

"Now, Miss Santiago, this isn't a cross examination, you won't be sworn in under oath. I just have a few questions to ask you, ok?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ok. The court has already heard all the evidence against Ms. Scorpio and we have all of the details of that night so I won't make you relive that. As a parent myself, I can't only imagine how difficult it was for you. Can you describe your relationship with the defendant?"

Sabrina paused and looked at Robin blankly "There really isn't one, your honor."

"Would you say that the two of you are friends?"

"No."

"Would that make you enemies?"

"No... not necessarily."

"But you hold her responsible for the accident, correct?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"And based on that, Miss Santiago, do you feel as though she deserves to be punished to the fullest extent of the law?"

Sabrina took a deep breath and looked back and forth between Robin and Patrick. "No" she replied causing most of the people in the court room to glance at each other perplexed.

"Can you explain that, please?"

"As you said, you're a parent. So I'm sure you know how it feels to want to protect your kids from any and everything that could cause them harm. But at the end of the day, being a parent means realizing that you can't. Short of sending my son out into the world in bubble wrap, I can't protect him from everything. The night of the accident… It was the worst night of my life. But the weeks that have followed, I have let anger and fear control my actions. This isn't just about me and Eli. It's about Robin as well. She has an addiction, your honor. One that isn't going to be treated in a maximum security facility. She needs help, not punishment. I see that now." Sabrina paused and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I love my son, your honor. But I also love a little girl who was going to be my step daughter. Emma is bright, she's loving, she's funny… she's incredible. And at least half of everything she is, is because of her mother. I would never want to be away from my child for a second. I wouldn't wish that on another parent. Not even Robin. I have to forgive her. Not for her, but for 2 innocent kids who don't understand what's happening around them."

"Wow. It takes a strong person to say what you just said. Thank you for that, Miss Santiago. You can step down."

Sabrina stepped down from the stand and walked to the back of the court room and into Sonny's arms "I am so proud of you."

"Ok, Ms. Scorpio, please rise. Based on the evidence and that poignant testimony by the victim's mother, I hereby sentence you to 5 years' probation and a 3 year suspended license subsequent to 90 day inpatient rehab stay at the Greenbriar Treatment Facility in Rochester New York. Upon the conclusion of your treatment there, you will be required to maintain outpatient counseling and submit to random and frequent drug testing throughout your probation. Do you understand the terms of your sentence?"

"I do, your honor." Robin replied.

"This case is adjourned" The judge proclaimed with a final bang of his gavel.

Robin turned and hugged Anna once the judge had left the court room "It's over?" she smiled.

"Yeah it is." Anna replied.

"Sabrina, wait!" Robin called as she noticed her beginning to walk out of the courtroom with Sonny and Alexis. "Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you" She replied. "I told you before, I would do anything for Emma. Even forgive you."

"What about me?" Patrick asked stepping closer to her. "Will you forgive me?"

Sabrina looked at Sonny who gave her a nod. "Come on, let's give them a minute." Sonny said as he ushered everyone out of the court room.

Sabrina and Patrick stood there both wanting to say something by neither knowing what. After what felt like forever Patrick finally stepped closer and ran his hands through her hair "I miss you."

"I miss you too." she replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Come home" He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I… I can't" She said pushing him away.

"Sabrina, please. You just said…"

"I know what I said, Patrick. I do miss you, and I do love you. But I don't know how to trust you anymore."

Patrick stepped back and placed his hands on his hips "So we're right back at square one?"

"No. I've decided to drop the custody suit. Keeping you away from Eli is only going to end up hurting him in the long run and I can't do that to him. Or to you."

Patrick smiled and pulled her into his arms "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Don't thank me. Thank, Sonny" She said pulling away from him and walking to the door.

"Hey… can you tell Sonny to maybe put in another good word for me? Tell him to let the woman I love know that I won't let her get go. Not without a fight. I'll make her trust me again. I'll make her remember why she said yes to me in that hotel room beach. Tell him to let her know that I will get my family back. Because without them, I can't breathe."

Back still turned to him, Sabrina closed her eyes and smiled. She turned the knob and walked out but didn't close the door on her happily ever after with Patrick Drake.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey handsome" Lily smiled as Sonny opened the front door.

Sonny returned her smile and pulled her into his arms. "Hi" he said placing a kiss on her lips. Lightly at first and then passionately enough to almost lift her off her feet.

"Sonny…" Lily sighed when he finally let her up for air. "Not here."

"This is my house, where else if not here?" He grinned.

Lily pulled away and began to walk into the living room "You know what I mean. Is Sabrina here?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs. You know, we have to tell her at some point."

"Tell me what?" Sabrina asked walking down the stairs.

"Mija… Um. Hi" Lily said pulling her daughter into a nervous hug. "How's my grandson?"

"He's fine. He's upstairs napping" Sabrina replied "Now what is it you have to tell me?"

"Tell you? Uh… nothing." Lily replied diverting her eyes back to Sonny.

Sabrina looked at her parents suspiciously and then sat down on the couch "Ok, out with it. Something weird is going on here and I want to know what."

"No time like the present" Sonny shrugged. "Well basically, your mother and I… well… I'm not really sure how to put this. Lily?"

"What? Don't look at me. This is just as awkward for me as it is for you." She replied.

"Ok but you're better with words than I am…"

"Oh please Sonny…"

"Ok ok ok!" Sabrina laughed. "You two are so obvious."

"We are?" They asked in unison.

"Very much. It would be cute if it wasn't so transparent. I already know the two of you are back together."

"How?" Sonny asked.

"I know I've had a lot going on in my life, but I'm not blind. I've noticed a lot less of Olivia around lately. I wasn't going to bring it up because we all know I'm currently in no position to be giving out relationship advice. But I also noticed the two of you sneaking around here the past few weeks. You guys are sad really." She chuckled.

"See!" Lily said playfully slapping Sonny on the arm "I told you we were being too obvious."

"Not, that I need details or anything, but how exactly did this happen?" Sabrina asked.

Sonny smiled and looked at the first woman he had ever vowed to honor "It's kind of been happening. Finding out she was alive, seeing her in Columbia, everything just kind of flooded back to me. And then you and Eli, you guys kind of brought us together without even realizing it. We just started spending time babysitting our grandson, talking and honestly… falling in love. The truth is that I've never stopped loving her. She was the first woman I had ever promised to love and even death didn't stop that."

Lily blushed and grabbed his hand "Yeah what he said. Regardless of all the things we've done to hurt each other, we were able to deal with it, forgive each other and put it in the past. It's made us stronger."

Sabrina's smile at the love in her parents' eyes for each other faded as her thoughts went to Patrick "So do you think that's how Patrick feels about Robin?" She asked.

Sonny and Lily looked at each other for a moment before Sonny went to sit next to Sabrina on the couch "Not at all."

"How can you be so sure?" She asked.

"Because he told me."

"He did?" Sabrina asked confused. "When was this?"

"I never told you this, huh?" Sonny took Sabrina's hand into his "When you recklessly carried your hardheaded butt down to Columbia, Patrick and I had a conversation about the similarities in our situations. How we both had wives come back from the dead and how we felt about that. But there was one big difference that Patrick pointed out."

"What was that?" Sabrina asked choking back tears.

"The way he felt about his situation was the complete opposite of the way I was feeling at the time. Patrick told me that he mourned Robin and then found the strength to let her go. And because of his love for you, when Robin came back he didn't feel the way he once did. You don't honestly think Patrick still has feelings for Robin, do you?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"No, you're smarter than that. I think you're trying to talk yourself into that idea so that you have a reason to stay mad at him. Everyone knows Patrick is in love with you. I know it, you know it, Lily knows it, the bus boy at Polluzo's knows it…" Sonny chuckled. "But it's up to you to let him, Sabrina. As much as I adore having you and Eli here, we all know where you really belong."

"Listen to your father, Mija" Lily smiled "He's not always right, so when he is, you need to run with it."

* * *

Patrick sat on the couch and looked around his living room aimlessly. He looked at the barren Christmas tree in the corner and the boxes of decorations on the floor that he and Emma still hadn't gotten to. Their lives had taken so many turns in the past month that decking the halls was the last thing on their minds. Between having Emma say goodbye to her mother yet again before she went to rehab to the eerie silence they faced everyday with the absence of Sabrina and Eli, Patrick and Emma couldn't find the Christmas spirit in any box they looked in. He stood up from the couch and walked over to the boxes on the floor. He began going through them one by one trying to muster up some form of jolly when he came across the angel tree topper that Sabrina loved. He remembered how she gushed about it when they found it in an antique shop back during the summer. She said it reminded her of the angel the mother who raised her had given her when she was a child and how she would always lift Sabrina up so she could put it on the top of the tree. Patrick tried to blink away his tears and the thoughts of her not being there to pass that tradition on to Eli and Emma.

"Daddy?"

Patrick turned around as saw Emma standing in the doorway. "Hey munchkin, what are you doing up?"

"I had a bad dream" She said running into his arms.

"Oh you did?" He asked scooping her up and carrying her over to the couch. "Want to tell me what it was about?"

"You left me."

"I left you? Left you were?"

"I don't know. You were just gone."

"Oh sweetie, that would never happen. I'm not leaving you now or ever."

"Mommy left. Sabrina and Eli left. What if you leave too?" She asked sadly.

Patrick sighed and placed a kiss on Emma's head "I know all of this has been really hard for you to understand and I'm sorry about that. But you do know that we all love you right? None of this is your fault."

"I understand that mommy is sick like you were sick and she had to go get better… but what about Sabrina and Eli? Are they sick too?"

"No, they're not sick. They're…" Patrick looked at Emma and smiled at how much she was growing up. There really was no sugar coating things with her anymore. "Ok kid, I'm going to be honest with you. Daddy made a mistake. One that made Sabrina a little mad at me. That's why she's not here right now."

"Did you apologize?"

"Yes I did."

"Did you take her out for ice cream?"

"No" Patrick laughed. "That only works on you. I don't think ice cream can fix this one."

"Well, there's got to be something you can do."

"You're right, there has to be. Daddy just isn't what that is yet."

"Well Christmas is in two weeks. It's Sabrina's favorite holiday. Maybe you can write a letter to Santa and ask him to bring Sabrina and my baby brother home."

Patrick grew quiet for a moment pondering Emma's suggestion as a light bulb went off in his head. "Emma, you're a genius!"

"I am?" She asked.

"Yes you are. I know exactly how to get Sabrina and Eli home." He said hugging her tightly "I promise, our family will be back together for Christmas."

* * *

"Miss Santiago?" the messenger asked.

"Yes?"

"Please sign here."

Sabrina signed the card and took the envelop from his hand. "Thank you" She said closing the door and walking back into the living room. She sat on the couch and pulled out the handwritten letter.

_Dear Sabrina,_

_I told you I wasn't giving up without a fight, and I meant it. So this is your official notice of the events that are about to take place over the next several days. I know you and I know how much you love this time of year. I know that you cry every single time you watch It's A Wonderful Life. I know that you have all the words to every Christmas carol there is memorized. I know that you love eggnog. I know that you hate tinsel. I know that we have never needed mistletoe yet still place it all over the house. But most of all I know that I love you. More than I think you know. And that is my mistake. So you have been put on notice that I will be spending the next several days showing you what you mean to me. What our family means to me. Every day for the next 12 you will be greeted with a reminder of my love for you and of the life we have together. You will receive very specific instructions on this journey and at the end I hope you will choose us._

Sabrina looked in the envelop and pulled out a picture of Patrick and Emma smiling and holding a sign that read "Sabrina's 12 Days of Christmas."


End file.
